Comienza con un beso
by JulietaG.28
Summary: ¿Que tanto puede desencadenar un beso? ¿Cuál es el precio que un insignificante beso puede tener? Ken Wakashimazu no lo sabe, pero lo descubrirá, porque la mejor historia de su vida, comienza en el momento, en que se decide a dar un beso/ Una historia dedicada a SusyEugenio/ Ken&OC / CAPITULO FINAL/ ¡Gracias a todos por leer!
1. La apuesta

**** COMIENZA CON UN BESO ****

 **Por: JulietaG.28**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajesde **Captain Tsubasa, son completa propiedad** de **Yoichi Takahashi** y **SHEI-SHUA,** no me pertenecen en lo más mínimo. Esta historia, es solo con el fin de entretener y no tiene ningún fin de lucro.

= **1\. Apuesta** =

= **Saitama, Japón** =

= **Campo de entrenamiento del Urawa Red Diamonds** =

El reloj del entrenador marcó las 12 del mediodía. El día parecía un poco nublado y quizás por la tarde una pequeña llovizna cayera sobre Saitama, pero aun así, el clima era favorable, para el entrenamiento de los miembros del equipo, que se preparaban para el partido de semifinales, de la J. League de primera división, que enfrentarían el domingo de la semana que se avecinaba. Los miembros estrella, Kazuki Sorimachi, delantero goleador, Takeshi Sawada, centrocampista y Ken Wakashimazu, portero (miembros de la selección nacional de Japón), estaban más que preparados para dicho partido, pero aun así, el entrenador insistía en prepararlos de más, pues sería contra el Yokohama Marinos, en la ciudad de Yokohama y dicho equipo, era conducido por su capitán, Mamoru Izawa.

Finalmente y luego de 2 rutinas completas de ejercicios, el entrenador dio por terminada la práctica y dejo a sus jugadores retirarse a los vestidores o directamente a casa. En la banca, Kazuki, Sawada y Ken se reunieron para beber agua, quitarse las espinilleras y guardar los guantes, respectivamente. Ese día en particular, Sorimachi se mostraba entusiasta y alegre (y no era para menos), pues después de un gran esfuerzo de abstinencia, finalmente y luego de un mes, él y sus amigos irían a una fiesta.

-Ya deja de sonreír como idiota Sorimachi- le dijo Ken mientras guardaba sus guantes, en su respectiva mochila. Sawada rió, pero a Kazuki, pareció no importarle.

-Lo dices porque tú eres un aburrido y no te gusta divertirte. Por eso se te ocurrió poner de precio mi abstinencia a las fiestas, ¡sigo odiando este tonta apuesta!- se quejó el delantero

-Pues no deberías, tú la empezaste- rió Sawada, Kazuki, lo fulminó con la mirada

-¡Uy perdón! Yo soy un buen compañero de selección y confió en mis amigos...- se quejó el delantero

-Bueno, nosotros también- se defendió Ken- Pero no exageramos al confiar en Ishizaki- rió

Hacía solo tres semanas atrás, el Shimizu S Pulse (equipo donde jugaban Ishizaki y Taki), se había enfrentado en cuartos de final con el Gamba Ozaka (donde jugaba Teppei) y por una falta de Osaka, el Shimizu había ganado un penal, que desencadenó una apuesta entre los televidentes (el trío ex Toho) y había culminado en la abstinencia de diversión para Sorimachi, cuando Ishizaki realizó un pésimo tiro y falló.

-Eso se llama discriminación, solo porque el pobre este menso, no deberían no tener fe en él- se quejó Sorimachi, que si bien no pensaba eso, solo quería recalcar su punto en el que la apuesta perdida, había sido injusta. * _Y en la ciudad de Shizuoka, en su propio entrenamiento, Ryo Ishizaki, comenzó a estornudar_ *

-Ja, ja, ja ya no te quejes, hoy iremos a tu fiesta esa rara... ¿dónde dices que es?- preguntó Takeshi

-Es un antro nuevo que acaban de abrir, parece más un jardín que nada. Se mira interesante, es la nueva atracción de la ciudad, pero claro, eso no lo saben, porque son antipáticos y antisociales y anti fiestas- se burló. Ken le dio un zape y respondió:

-No lo somos, podemos ser tan divertidos, como tú te crees que eres, claro que menos tontos- rió a carcajadas y Sorimachi tomó eso, como la puerta de entrada a una nueva apuesta.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Es por eso que de todo Japón, tú eres el más solterón? - insinuó

-Claro que no, él...- comenzó a defenderse el Karate Keeper

-No, no, no, nada de meter al capitán en esto- le advirtió Kazuki, que bien conocía la costumbre de Ken, de excusarse en que el tigre japonés, su adorado capitán, era soltero y nadie le decía nada- Ya ni con Misaki te puedes meter, él ya tiene novia y al parecer, Wakabayashi también- le recordó al portero- ¡Dios sabe que hasta Ishizaki tiene a Yukari!- se burló el chico

-Bueno ¡ya! ¿Y que si no tengo novia? eso no significa nada...- replicó el greñudo portero

-Claro que sí. Si puedes ser tan divertido como yo, pero menos tonto, entonces deberás conseguir una chica, un beso, una cita rápida, algo así, esta noche- señaló

-¿Que ganó yo...?- preguntó el Karate Keeper

-¿Además de cerrarle la boca Sorimachi y demostrar que no eres gay?- se mofó Sawada, muy divertido con la encrucijada en que Ken, se estaba metiendo

-¡Cállate! No lo soy y ¡sí! además de eso-

-Bueno... que tal, los bonitos guantes que querías comprar, no gastarás y yo sí- le ofreció Sorimachi- Te daré el efectivo en cuanto vea que besas a una chica esta noche, claro que la condición es, que yo elija a esa chica, para que veas que no soy malo, Sawada deberá aprobar mi elección- Ken se lo pensó un poco, no era la clase de chico que apuesta en juegos tontos como aquel, ni tampoco estaba tan desesperado por los guantes nuevos, él mismo podía pagarlos, simplemente tampoco deseaba seguir siendo el centro de burlas y gozaba de una felicidad extrema cuando Sorimachi perdía una apuesta. Así que se arriesgó.

-Más te vale llevar los yenes completos, uno solo que falte y me darás el doble- amenazó el portero y estrechando las manos, con la sonrisa de la victoria tatuada en los labios, ambos chicos, cerraron la apuesta.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Esa noche…=**

 **=En el antro nuevo…=**

La entrada principal del lugar, estaba atestada de gente, estudiantes de la universidad de Saitama, parejas veinteañeras, solteros de todas edades (bueno, mayores de edad) y uno que otro artista reconocido que alcanzaba a pasar desapercibido, se arremolinaban en torno a la puerta para poder entrar al antro que, aseguraba, en su primera semana, ser fantástico.

Kazuki, Sawada y Ken, teniendo preferencia por ser quienes eran, entraron bastante facilidad y un pequeño alboroto de sus fans que los reconocían, pero quedaron satisfechos cuando pusieron los pies dentro del local. De entrada a un enorme jardín, donde al fondo se miraba un gran escenario y ambos laterales dos barras de bar, con bastantes mesas, sillas y pequeños sofás delante, donde beber o charlar. El centro del jardín, estaba atestado de gente bailando, grupos de chicos y chicas de diversas edades que se movían al ritmo de "Feel the beat" que en esos momentos sonaba por el enorme sonido del lugar. El DJ, al parecer estaba en su hora de descanso y la música estaba a cargo de la computadora, el trío Toho, se acercó a la barra, pidieron dos copas de " _Esquire_ " para Kazuki y Ken y un " _Millonario_ " para Sawada, una vez con sus bebidas, se dirigieron a una de las pocas mesas vacías y comenzaron a beber y charlar, la música aunque estruendosa, era soportable y bastante jovial para darles a los tres unas increíbles ganas de bailar.

Tan pronto como sus copas se fueron vaciando, una mesera, enviada por el gerente del lugar (y fan del Urawa Red Diamonds), rellenó las copas otras dos veces. El alcohol era fuerte y pegaba con rapidez, pero los chicos apenas empezaban y era hora de cumplir una apuesta, así pues y usando sus 5 sentidos al máximo, se propusieron empezar. Sorimachi y Sawada, miraron a toda chica soltera o sin acompañante temporal que por ahí estuviera, encontraron varios prospectos, entre los que destacó una morena, alta y voluminosa, pero de tan feo rostro que era tiempo muerto. Una peli roja, llena de pecas y ojos claros, que más ebria que ellos, vomitaría en Ken, antes de que el pudiera decir " _Hola_ ". Al final… la mirada de Kazuki se concentró en una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azul cielo, que al parecer era amiga de la señorita que subía en esos momentos a las consolas, para hacer su trabajo de DJ.

-¿Te gustan pelinegras Ken?- preguntó Sawada con una sonrisa, al notar a donde se dirigía la mirada de Sorimachi

-¡No!- exclamó el delantero, antes de que Ken pudiera hablar- Ella no- replicó- Yo…. Yo… estaba mirando a la otra, la DJ- señaló.

Ken y Sawada miraron a donde Sorimachi apuntó y se encontraron, con toda una visión de chica. Ken tuvo que admitir, que le gustaría poder acercarse a la señorita. Alta, delgada, de cuerpo de envidia y una sonrisa dulce y angelical, la DJ, era todo lo que un chico pudiese desear, sin embargo, no fueron esas cualidades, las que atrajeron la atención del portero, sino, el cabello de la chica. En perfecto contraste con sus ojos azul cielo, casi agua, el cabello de la señorita, mostraba un excéntrico color negro azul (más azul que nada) que atraía la atención de muchos caballeros y robaba comentarios como: "Que cabello tan lindo" de varias señoritas (nada envidiosas.)

-¿En serio… la DJ?- preguntó Sawada, no muy seguro de que una chica tan linda, fuera usada en una maléfica apuesta. " _En ese caso, mejor la morena con cara fea… ella se lo merece_ " pensaba Takeshi con un poco de dulzura.

-Sí, ella. La peli negra es intocable… a ella, yo la invitaré a salir en serio y sin apuestas- afirmó con seguridad. Sawada y Ken se miraron sonrientes, Kazuki siempre era un buen conquistador. Así pues, Sawada consintió que la peli azul fuera víctima de aquel juego, pero antes de dejar ir a Ken a hacer de las suyas y con el peso de la culpa encima, le dijo:

-Si te gusta de verdad, por tu mirada de felicidad, mejor deberías hacerlo sin pensar que es una apuesta- le dijo. Ken asintió y mientras caminaba al escenario, donde la Dj preparaba todo, pensó en las palabras de su amigo. Todo dependía de como resultara ser la chica.

Conforme se acercaba a ella, pudo divisar sus facciones asiáticas con mayor detenimiento, aunque por él alcohol, no sabría decir si correspondían a las facciones de las chicas de Japón, tal vez y era extranjera. Pero eso sí, sus ojos lo llamaban a acercarse y su cabello eléctrico, le hipnotizaba totalmente. Mientras caminaba, pensó en una manera de llamar su atención, notó una cerveza delante de ella y sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó el abre fácil de una de las latas que había en una mesa. La limpió en sus jeans y continuó su camino, con Sorimachi y Sawada mirando detrás de él y a su vez, haciendo nuevos amigos (un grupo de chicos de último año de universidad, entre los que se encontraba la pelinegra que había llamado la atención de Kazuki)

Y por fin estuvo frente a frente con ella. Apenas se puso delante de la barra de consolas, Ken se recargó con los codos sobre la mesa y sonrió. La chica lo miró con desconcierto y luego volvió a sus actividades (no era el primero en acercársele esa noche) obviamente no estaba interesada en darle atención, aunque no pasó desapercibido el hecho, para ella, de que delante suyo se encontraba Ken Wakashimazu, el siempre guapo y atractivo portero de la selección y del Red Diamonds. -¡Oh sí, ella sabía de futbol!-

-Hola…- saludó el chico. Pero ella, lo ignoró- Me llamo Ken, Ken Wakashimazu…- se presentó sonriente y obtuvo la misma respuesta que antes. Ella se puso un audífono al oído y fingió escuchar la música- ¿Bebiendo sola? La cerveza, no debe saber bien así…- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír. Ella siguió sin mirarlo. Entonces tiró el abre fácil en la copa de la chica. Ella entonces, si lo miró.

-¿Qué te crees para echar algo a mí bebida?- le respondió enfurruñada y con un extraño acento japonés

-Bueno, al menos me prestas atención, ¿me has escuchado o debo repetirlo?- preguntó coqueto.

-Te he oído y te he ignorado, eso en idioma general se traduce a "No. Lárgate"- dijo ella

-Oye no te enojes, si tanto te molesta lo de tu bebida, podemos solucionarlo… ¿tomas un trago conmigo?

-No-

-¿Por qué no…?

-Porque no tengo ni la menor idea de quién eres y a juzgar por tu aroma, sé que estás ebrio-recalcó moviendo su mano delante de su nariz, en desagrado al aroma a Whisky, que emanaba del portero.

-Ja, ja, ja, me llamo Ken y soy portero del…

-Eso si lo sé, lo que no se, es que demonios haces aquí….

-Invito a la chica más linda y excéntrica del bar, a tomar un trago conmigo o siquiera a complacerme con una buena charla

-¿Excéntrica….? Si esa es una palabra que frecuentas para coquetear, en serio que debes de ser soltero- rió ella. Ken, no correspondió

-Tu cabello se ve genial, por eso lo digo- dijo…

-Gracias, pero sigo sin beber nada contigo- le recordó- ¿Dijiste que te llamas Ken?

-Así es… ¿Y tú?

-Me llamo Hye Sun- respondió sonriente, la primera sonrisa que le dedicaba a él-

-Lindo nombre… es…. ¿coreano?- preguntó

-Así es- respondió la chica- ¿Te parece que acepte tu trago después? Mi espectáculo está, por comenzar- le indicó. Ken asintió con la cabeza y vio la oportunidad de darse la vuelta, ir con Sorimachi y cancelar apuestas, quería conocer a esa chica y quería hacerlo sin usarla de jueguito infantil. Asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, pero antes de dar un solo paso, volvió en sus talones, se acercó a ella y beso la comisura de sus labios, sin llegar a juntarlos por completo, tan solo una media luna. Ella se quedó estupefacta.

-Eso garantizara que tomes un trago conmigo… porque quiero ese beso de regreso, solo es un préstamo- sonrió el portero y luego se fue. Ella lo miró alejarse, hasta la mesa donde anteriormente, su amiga pelinegra había estado, sonrió al mirar al portero alejarse y quedó sorprendida de su actitud agradable y…

¡Nada que ver!

Apenas se acercó con los dos chicos que quedaban en la mesa, Ken, el portero que la había cautivado, se acercó a un chico castaño que parecía estarse lamentando, supuso que al acercarse, le comenzó a susurrar algo al oído y después, un fajo de billetes estaba en manos del Karate Keeper. Sin saber que era lo que significaba, se quedó mirando unos momentos y fue entonces que uno de sus compañeros de noche, le hizo compañía en el escenario.

-Vaya, sí que fuiste presa fácil, esos tres de allá, incluyendo al que acaba de irse, apostaron por ti- le dijo

-¿Qué?

-Creo que un beso o algo así, porque el greñudo ganó. Hace rato que estuvimos ahí, escuchamos que el que pago y el otro de cara tierna, no esperaban ganar, porque seguro que su amigo no tendría el valor- comentó, pero malinterpreto, todas las palabras, que había escuchado momentos atrás de boca de Sorimachi y Sawada. Hye Sun, no soportó nada de aquello y encargando el lugar a su amigo, saltó del escenario rumbo a la mesa de Ken, donde él, seguía de espaldas a ella, charlando con el que Sorimachi.

Sus amigos y amigas la vieron caminar, con sus altos tacones y su figura sensual, hasta llegar a donde el portero se encontraba. Lo tomó por un hombro y lo instó a darse la vuelta. Entonces sin palabras, soltó una sonora bofetada al japonés, que simplemente atinó a quedarse con la boca abierta

-Yo no soy ninguna apuesta, idiota- le dijo. Luego, se fue. Y Ken la miró, decepcionado de sí mismo.

… _**CONTINUARA…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas:**

 **-Todo personaje** de **Captain Tsubasa** es **propiedad** de _**Yoichi Takhashi y SheiShua**_

 _ **-**_ **Hye Sun** es un personaje completamente propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 **-** El **Urawa Red Diamons** es el equipo en el que - _hasta donde sé_ \- juega Kazuki Sorimachi, equipo oficial de Saitama. Y aunque Ken no juega ahí, acomodé los equipos para que la historia cobrara sentido.

-Este capitulo esta basado en el video de Dara "Kiss", por si se preguntan de donde saque la idea. A su modo, la historia se acoplara con el MV. Aunque originalmente, esta trama llevaba por título "Insoportable" tuve varias dificultades y he aquí, una nueva presentación de esta historia, que espero les guste. En lo personal, a mi me encantara escribirlo.

-Como bien se muestra en la dedicatoria, esta historia es dedicada a _**SusyEugenio**_ que siguiendo el proyecto solicito el fic de Ken. Espero que te guste Susy y que no te defraude, en el siguiente capitulo iremos dando una trama y forma a esta historia, me esmerare porque cada capitulo sea mejor y que ninguno baje de la mejor calidad. Espero que me sigas hasta el final y que no te olvides de enviarme tus quejas o sugerencias.

 _ **¡Hola a todos!**_

Heme aquí, con esta nueva entrega de la colección: **MUNDIAL DE LOCOS: Rumbo al mundial.** Como se nota, el protagonico se lo lleva nuestro siempre greñudo y atractivo portero japones, Ken Wakashimazu, que queriendo por voluntad propia *KEN: En realidad ¡fui obligado! 7u7*, POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA, dramatizara esta hermosa historia. Como siempre si gustais dejar un review, bueno o malo, es bienvenido. Saludos desde México /uu/

 **ATT. JulietaG.28**


	2. Patada Voladora

= **2\. Patada voladora** =

 **=Al otro día=**

 **=Universidad de Saitama=**

El ambiente era aburrido, sofocante. Fuera del aula de clase, el clima era propicio para divertirse y pasar una maravillosa mañana, pues el sol dejaba iluminar cualquier parte del campus de la universidad y el viento arreciaba de manera sutil, refrescando los rostros de las personas en el exterior. Un sábado tan hermoso como ese, cualquier estudiante de la universidad, disfrutaba de su fin de semana, tumbado en su cama, saliendo con amigos o tal vez, con sus novios o novias. Pero no esos alumnos, no los del último año de gastronomía, a su parecer, ellos eran los único que estaban ahí. Los únicos a los que se les obligaba a asistir de las 9 de la mañana hasta las 12 del mediodía, por el bendito seminario de titulación que recibían para poder graduarse. Y a su parecer, también, el profesor Lewis, el catedrático más aburrido y estricto del campus, era el mismísimo demonio. Aburrido y estricto, con un reinado completo sobre el aula más acalorada y sofocante del edificio. Sí, el diablo en el mismo infierno.

Hye Sun, como otros de sus compañeros de seminario, estaba casi por caer dormida sobre su pupitre, de no ser porque el timbre sonó y la charla monótona y ya aprendida por el alumnado, acerca de responsabilidad y esfuerzo en ese último semestre, terminó. Todos, veloces como el rayo y sin perder ni un solo momento, tomaron sus cosas y se esfumaron cual humo de cigarro al ser arrastrado por el viento. Fuera del aula, Hye Sun se permitió bostezar libremente (porque en clase la hubieran regañado) y estirarse como gatito, mientras caminaba a la salida del edificio y se dirigía a su dormitorio. Estaba cansada, la noche anterior, había estado dando un espectáculo como DJ en un antro de la ciudad y aunque no era lo suyo (pero si de sus hobbies favoritos) había prendido de manera estupenda el ambiente y ganado más de una oferta para volver a hacer de las suyas. Claro que lo haría, tal vez en unas semanas, cuando terminara la primera etapa de su seminario y ella pudiera desvelarse los viernes, sin tener que levantarse y asistir a clase por la mañana del sábado.

Con cara de sueño y sin prestar demasiada atención por donde iba, Hye Sun robaba miradas de sus compañeros, dado que con sueño o sin él, la coreana no podía evitar lucir extrañamente radiante. Sus ojos azul cielo, siempre brillantes y alegres, destellaban con particularidad, su piel blanca contrastaba a la perfección con su cabello negro azulado, que era su rasgo más característico, muchos la solían llamar "La chica pelo azul" o simplemente y los que ya se habían acostumbrado, usaban por diminutivo "Sunny". Esa mañana en particular, Lee Hye Sun, estudiante de intercambio, proveniente de Seúl, Corea del Sur, robaba miradas por el simple hecho, de que muchos de los presentes en el campus, habían acudido la noche anterior al mismo antro y se habían enterado rápidamente (gracias a los más chismosos de por ahí) que la peli azul, se había convertido en el centro de una apuesta (que nadie supo bien como había estado) y que al enterarse, había tenido las agallas y el orgullo de plantarse frente al patán apostador y arrojarle sonora cachetada, que a más de un caballero le había dolido. Lo importante en eso, no era el por qué había pasado, si no el con quién. Y ese quién, había sido nada más y nada menos, que el portero de Japón, el titular del Urawa Red Diamonds, Ken Wakashimazu.

-¡Hye Sun! ¡Hye Sun!- gritó una chica delante de ella y haciendo que la coreana, despertara de su caminata sonámbula. La coreana entornó los ojos y vio a unos cuantos metros de ella, a la chica que en su estancia en Japón, se había convertido en su mejor amiga. Uña y mugre, papa y cátsup, una con otra, siempre yendo a todos lados y nunca abandonándose cuando se necesitaban. La chica que corría, alta, delgada, de ojos tan azules como los de Hye Sun, pero más grandes y redondos, por su procedencia americana; y de cabellos negros, le dio alcance prontamente y tras un saludo casual, se unió a la caminata de Hye Sun. Lorean Risse, era y sería siempre la mejor amiga, la mejor futura veterinaria y sobre todo, la chica más cool que Hye Sun siempre conocería.

-¿Cómo estás...?- preguntó Lorean con una mueca de inseguridad. Hye Sun supo, que se refería a lo ocurrido la noche pasada, el incidente de la cachetada y del que muchos, hablaban en esos momentos.

-Bien, no veo porque tendría que estar mal- respondió sonriendo- Solo tengo sueño, no vuelvo a dar espectáculos noches antes de mi seminario. ¿Tu cómo estás? ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama tan temprano? ¿Estás enferma?- se mofó la coreana

-JA, JA, JA- se burló Lorean- No lo estoy, ¿sí? Se supone que tendría clase por que el jueves mi profesor no vino, pero hoy tampoco. Solo me hizo despertar para nada. Y... ¿estás segura? Ayer en serio te veías molesta

-¿Cómo no estarlo? Ese imbécil cree, que puede llegar, besarme y ya. ¿Cobrar el precio de la apuesta? ¿Pues que soy...?- Hye Sun de repente, volvió a molestarse, demasiado, por lo mencionado la noche pasada-

-Calma, calma o me vas a acabar asesinando- le dijo Lorean en una sonrisa, que Hye Sun acompañó

-Hoy tengo que ir al Dojo, que Kazehaya, el de mi clase de "Macroeconomía", me recomendó. No está demasiado lejos... Si puedo inscribirme, sería genial para mí. ¿Porque no vienes conmigo?- le preguntó la coreana. Lorean, que siempre la acompañaba a todos lados, aunque solo observara, agacho la cabeza, en una especie de disculpa y se sonrojo.

-No puedo Hye... tengo una cita- susurró. Hye Sun rió y lo comprendió. Hacía meses que su amiga no tenía citas, hacía meses que una herida en el corazón le impedía conocer a alguien. Si por fin, había una oportunidad, bueno, ella no lo estropearía. Se alegraría y sin ningún remordimiento, acudiría ella misma a mirar el Dojo que le habían recomendado, cuando menciono que le gustaría volver a practicar el Karate, que hacía dos años, había abandonado en Corea.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Urawa Red Diamonds=**

-¿Ken, es cierto que ayer te cachetearon?- preguntó un miembro del equipo al portero, que esa mañana, se miraba nada entusiasta y muy apagado. Sorimachi y Sawada, delante de él, corrieron a su compañero preguntón con un movimiento de cabeza y miraron a Ken, que suspiraba apesadumbrado. Toda la mañana había sido así, desde que habían llegado al campo, él y sus amigos del Toho había entablado una conversación acerca de los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior, desde la apuesta formulada (una muy tonta, según Sawada) hasta el desenlace de la historia, en el que después de ser duramente cacheteado por aquella hermosa chica de cabellos azules, Ken y compañía había salido del bar, en un ambiente muy incómodo. Dicha conversación, había sido escuchada por sus compañeros de equipo, en los vestidores de las instalaciones y eso, había desencadenado una serie de preguntas y burlas, en su mayoría.

Para el final del entrenamiento, que por ser del día sábado, duraba solo 4 horas, Ken ya estaba harto pero ligeramente acostumbrado a las burlas y comentarios de sus compañeros. No se había detenido a explicar demasiado, pero si a regresar unos cuantos balones (durante la práctica de tiro) con técnicas especiales que gozaban de fuerza y potencia poco utilizada en entrenamientos normales y más bien aplicada, sobre los enemigos en el campo de juego.

-Ya sé que fui un completo idiota, pero la culpa fue tuya- le recriminó el Karate Keeper, a Sorimachi.

-¡Lo siento! Lo he dicho toda la mañana, no debí extender mi manota con el dinero prometido, debía escuchar primero que no deseabas seguir con la apuesta, lo siento, lo siento, ya no me reclames- se volvió a disculpar el castaño. Sawada contuvo la risa y Ken rodó los ojos, sabía que Sorimachi ya se había disculpado lo suficiente, pero aun así, no podía pensar en el momento en que al darse la vuelta, había sido para recibir un buen golpazo en la mejilla.

-Ah... lo malo es que no sé dónde encontrarla de nuevo- se lamentó el portero

-Tal vez en eso si puedo ayudar- comentó alegre Sorimachi- ¿Recuerdas a esa chica de anoche?- preguntó

-¿La pelinegra?-

-Sí, se llama Lorean y aparte de ser súper hermosa, es amiga de tu DJ- le dijo sonriente- Tengo una cita con ella, más que nada para explicarle que no apostamos por su amiga. Sé que así fue, perdona buena explicación a los hechos nos ayudará a ti y a mí. Yo quiero salir con Lorean y tú quieres volver a ver a la chica peli azul, dame esta noche y mañana te diré lo que averigüé- le pidió

-¿Lo prometes?- preguntó Ken, Sorimachi sonrió y el trato, se cerró (de nuevo) -Bueno... me voy, mi bobo hermano decidió irse de fin de semana a Hokkaido, así que el dojo quedó a mi cargo. Nos vemos-

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=3:00 PM=**

 **=Dojo de Karate=**

No estaba segura de sí la soledad del lugar se debía a que, los sábados, no son días especialmente destinados a la práctica del karate, o a que en realidad, no hubiera nadie porque no era el mejor lugar, en el que se podía aprender. Pensó durante un momento, si era una buena idea adentrarse a pedir informes o mejor dar la media vuelta y seguir sus pasos rumbo a su dormitorio. Estaba tan concentrada, que el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse, la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Al fondo del amplio salón de práctica, existían dos puertas de madera clara, a ambas esquinas de la pared y en el centro, un enorme espejo, idéntico al de la pared de enfrente. De una de las puertas, emergió un chico, alto, e cuerpo claramente bien ejercitado, de cabellos oscuros y negros, que caían con gracia y una muy marcada rebeldía sobre sus hombros anchos y su espalda un tanto encorvada. Como le daba la espalda, para poder cerrar la puerta, Hye Sun solo pudo mirarlo de espaldas, aunque no por mucho. En cuanto aquel joven tan atractivo a la lejanía se dio la media vuelta, la coreana solo atinó a abrir la boca, sin dejar libres las palabras que se agolparon en su boca. Ahí estaba, como la noche anterior, siempre atractivo a la vista, interesante y con ese rostro, que nunca aceptaría, pero la había perseguido, desde el momento en que él se dio la vuelta y abandonó el antro.

Ken miró a la chica que curiosamente, estaba a unos metros de él, en medio del recibidor del dojo y con la sorpresa marcada en su rostro. Músculos tensos y una mirada que se encendió en desprecio al instante en que se cruzó con la suya. Sin poder reparar más en eso, o en los detalles que habían rodeado su presentación el uno con el otro, la noche anterior; Ken se permitió sonreír ampliamente, por la presencia de esa chica, con cabellera azulada que lo había estado haciendo alucinar.

-Hye Sun, que sorpresa- dijo el chico con el tono más serio y una tanto indiferente, que su boca pudo articular. Se sentía un poco abrumado por la idea de que en solo un instante, la chica que había estado pensando todo el día, se había materializado por obra de Dios en su dojo. ¡Que buen momento para que su hermano se fuera de fin de semana!

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó Hye Sun irritada y saliendo finalmente del impacto en que se había envuelto.

-Es mi dojo… ¿Qué es lo extraño?- comentó el chico, mientras se ajustaba la cinta negra a la cintura y daba unos cuantos pasos al frente- ¿Tú que haces aquí? ¿Estás acosándome o practicas aquí- preguntó

-¿T-Tú…. Tu dojo?- balbuceó ella. ¿Sería posible? En una sola noche, aquel chico le había mentido a la cara de manera inconcebible e imperdonable, así que bien podría estar mintiendo respecto a dojo. Eso o… O era verdad. ¿Qué tanto sabía ella de él? ¡Nada! Solo lo conocía por qué se trataba de una de las celebridades más populares en todo el Japón, pero… ¿sería posible que el portero de la selección, fuese dueño de un dojo… de ESE DOJO, en particular? Ken rió de nuevo. Y se acercó a un más…

-Sí, mío. O bueno, de mi familia. Lo tenemos desde hace algunas generaciones, mi familia se ha dedicado al karate desde mis tatarabuelos… yo rompí la tradición, cuando decidí practicar futbol. Y si eso no lo sabes, entonces creo que no practicas aquí, generalmente esta mi hermano mayor, que es un excelente karateca, pero bueno… hoy me tocó a mí- comentó a la ligera- ¿En serio me acosas?- preguntó divertido

-¡NUNCA ZOPENCO!- exclamó la coreana con hastío- Vine para pedir informes acerca de este dojo, pero si es tuyo o de tu familia, me queda claro que nada tengo que hacer aquí- resopló

-¿Practicas? ¿En qué cinta estás?- ¡Que chica! Guapa, DJ, karateca… ¿Qué tanto escondía? ¿Cuántas habilidades tenía bajo la manga? No quería esperar para descubrirlo, porque eso quería. De repente, se encontró a sí mismo, deseoso de averiguar, quien era, que hacía, que tanto sabía….

-No es de tu incumbencia- respondió ella con desdén y se dio la media vuelta para irse. Ken solo pudo quedarse embobado, mientras miraba como la chica giraba con gracia sobre sus talones, deslizando sus zapatos de piso por el suelo de madera.

-Que aburrida. Si eres una simple novata y te da pena pedir apoyo, realmente eres una chica aburrida. Vete, tus muñecas Barbie, deben sentirse solas…- su tono era provocador, su sonrisa llena de burla, no dejaba ninguna duda, ni siquiera una pizca de inseguridad, de que esas palabras, eran lo que eran: provocaciones. Que como tales, surtieron efecto. Hye Sun se detuvo en medio de su andar y por un momento, sus hombros rectos y tensos, se relajaron. Si Ken hubiera podido verla, habría atisbado el destello de sus ojos azules y su sonrisa de medio lado que claramente significaba: " _Te arrepentirás…_ "

Dejó caer el suelo su mochila de un hombro con la que solía viajar cuando salía. Y sin girarse a mirar al portero, dio exactamente 5 pasos, que la dejaron a solo un metro de distancia del chico que extasiado, miraba cada uno de sus movimientos, sonriendo simplemente por el hecho, de que ella siguiera ahí, en lugar de haberse ido, como tenía planeado. Tanto era su asombro de que sus palabras hubieran dado en el blanco, que no pudo divisar lo que vendría después. Hye Sun se detuvo en seco, giró lentamente para darle la cara y sonrió triunfante. Los brazos a los costados, los músculos relajados, pero silenciosamente preparados para lo que sucedería. Solo bastó un segundo.

Un momento tan breve, que Ken se preguntó si la coreana poseería alguna de las habilidades del súper héroe más rápido, sí, ese… _Flash._

Hye Sun, veloz y ágil, abrió las piernas a la altura de sus hombros, dio un pequeño brinco, casi imperceptible, pero necesario para tomar impulso y con toda la energía que siempre ponía, en esa, su técnica favorita, elevó su pierna derecha por los aires, en un giro de 360° que impactó justo sobre la mejilla contraria, a la que había golpeado una noche antes. _Patada Voladora..._ muy buena si deseas dejar callado a alguien.

Ken cayó al suelo. Su mano se dirigió a su mejilla y el dolor pronto se hizo presente. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no se borró:

-Creo que debes practicar más soccer, el karate no es tu fuerte- se mofó la chica

-Me trago lo dicho…. Tus muñecas de seguro, son igual de salvajes que tú- rió Ken. Y sin poder evitarlo, Hye Sun rió.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Practique karate antes y durante 5 años. Sor realmente buena, no creo poder llamarte _sensei…_ creo que sé más que tú- se regodeó ella

-Tal vez, pero eso es porque yo prefiero el soccer. Habrá que ver…- comentó él. Ella se acercó con calma y se inclinó un poco para estirar la mano y ayudarlo a levantarse. Su sonrisa, permaneció ahí, hechizando por completo, al portero karateca.

-¿La primera clase es gratis?- preguntó ella. Ken, sonrió….

… _**CONTINUARA …**_

 _ **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_

 _¡Hola a todos! Muy buenas noches… bueno, bueno… heme aquí de nuevo, con esta trama que realmente me será súper divertido presentarles. Debo confesar que cuando pensé en una historia para el portero más greñudo de todos, no imaginaba la clase de chica que se merecía, pero la he encontrado, esta dulce coreana que les traigo, encontrada en los rincones más profundos de la enorme ciudad de Seúl, ha llenado todas mis expectativas y sobre todo, me ha convencido de ser la elegida para nuestro protagonista._

 _ **Gracias a:**_

 _ **SusyEugenio:**_ _Espero no defraudarte, dar en el blanco no solo con la chica, sino también con cada episodio de esta historia, dedicad a ti._

 _ **CANDY:**_ _Increíble, verte por aquí. Aunque sé que te agrada como escribo, sigo con el miedo de que un día, vos seas la que no aparezca. Esperando que esto te agrade, dejo un segundo capitulo._

 _ **OPAWER:**_ _¡Muchísimas gracias! Es un placer y un honor, teneros entre la audiencia._

 _ **ValeMisaki:**_ _¡Sorpresa! Que felicidad tenerte en esta historia, te extrañaba, espero te guste._

 _ **HaydePatricia:**_ _Muchas gracia. Espero no defraudarte._

 _¡Nos estamos leyendo!_

 _ **ATT: JulietaG.28**_

 _ ***Despedida especial: (Por Ken) –Chicas hermosas que se han presentado a leer esta historia donde Julie me metió D: espero que les este gustando (por tratarse de mí) y que no me abandonen. Sin ustedes, en serio que sería un tormento padecer todas las locuras de esta autora D: ¡Sálvenme!- (JulietaG.28 ¬¬) Pero bueno… siendo el símbolo de esta historia, les pido encarecidamente que comenten /u/ dejen sus opiniones y ¡claro! Envienme un beso. :* Nos vemos… ¡Tengo que entrenar!* -sale corriendo y el capítulo finaliza.-**_


	3. Deliciosamente Mortal

= **3\. Deliciosamente mortal** =

Sus movimientos eran rápidos. Sus manos, sus piernas, sus cabezas. Se movían con precisión y sus extremidades por su puesto, rebosaban de fuerza y sobre todo de técnica. Entre más practicaban, más se daban cuenta, el uno con el otro, de lo bien que su Karate, estaba siendo representado. Ken y Hye Sun, llevaban aproximadamente, 2 horas entrenando en el dojo de la familia Wakashimazu. Luego de que Hye Sun demostrara que no era para nada una novata en aquella arte marcial, Ken la había invitado a pasar al vestidor y vestir una de las batas de entrenamiento, que solían prestar en el dojo, para la primera clase de los que acudían, dado que después, ellos mismos, conseguirían su material de trabajo (la cinta, por supuesto, si era 100% responsabilidad del _sensei_ ); y una vez con la indumentaria adecuada, ambos se habían entretenido, con Hye Sun aprendiendo técnicas propias de Ken y el portero degustándose con la pequeña clase de movimientos que no conocía, que la chica le proporcionó.

Estaban sudados y cansados. Durante el entrenamiento, no solo habían estado haciendo karate, sino que también habían estado charlando un poco y en medio de esas charlas, Ken se había disculpado muy sinceramente por el acontecimiento de la noche pasada, argumentando que aunque al principio, si se trataba de una apuesta, había desistido de ella al hablarle y sentir la misma inquietud que sentía en esos momentos:

-¿Cuál inquietud…?- preguntó Hye Sun, con la guardia puesta y girando dentro del ring de colchonetas, a la espera de un ataque, por parte del portero

-Quién eres- respondió él, perdiendo la concentración en el karate- Tu cabello es azul, lo que me dice que realmente eres extrovertida, eres DJ y parece que anoche, no deseabas en lo más mínimo alguna compañía ajena, hasta que te abordé. Además de todo, practicas karate y una tremenda patada voladora. ¿Qué tanto ocultas…? Siento, la tremenda inquietud, de querer conocerte y eso, nunca lo había sentido…- comentó el arquero con la mirada profunda y los labios curveándose en una sonrisa-

-Si quieres conocerme… enojada, es mejor que no vuelvas a apostarme. Porque mi patada voladora, puede atacarte de nuevo- advirtió ella en una dulce sonrisa- Y por lo demás… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy extrovertida, sí. Me fascina el azul y es por eso que mi cabello tiene ese toque azulado, dentro del negro. Me gusta la música y un amigo me enseño a usar todo ese equipo para hacer música… Sé karate, porque lo practique con mi hermano, desde los 10 hasta los 15 años. Pero si deseas saber más de mí…- comentó

-Tendré que verte de nuevo- completó el Karate Keeper- Y eso es algo que deseo con ansías… me gustaría conocerte más. Como no frecuento estar aquí, porque como mencione, es mi hermano el que se hace cargo, ¿quisieras… bueno, quisieras qué tuviéramos… ah…?- sus palabras titubearon, de repente se sintió un adolescente tonto, ante la más linda del colegio ( _y nunca había sido así…_ )- ¿Quisieras que tuviéramos una cita?- preguntó.

Una parte de ella, le indicaba que era mejor negarse, porque aún no estaba demasiado segura de que Ken fuera uno de esos chicos buenos. Era atractivo, pero con un estilo demasiado rebelde, era agradable, pero al parecer también mentiroso y se disculpaba, pareciendo intachablemente sincero. " _¿Quién y cómo, era en verdad Ken Wakashimazu?_ "... se preguntó.

-Sí- me gustaría- Afirmó la chica, con una dulce sonrisa. Ken, le correspondió, con alivio de no haber sido rechazado. Habían dejado ya de practicar y se habían enfrascado en esa agradable charla, fue entonces, que ambos miraron el reloj. Las 6:00 de la tarde, pronto la temperatura bajaría y por supuesto, la noche comenzaría a caer… Era hora de terminar ahí y retirarse. Hye Sun se disculpó, visitando el vestidor y dejando donde debía, la bata de karate, vestida de nuevo, con sus ropas cotidianas. Cuando regresó al dojo, Ken también estaba vestido. Llevaba jeans de mezclilla, una camiseta de manga corta blanca y una sudadera negra. Parecía un adolescente… ¿Cuántos años tendría?

-Te acompañare a casa. No es buena idea que andes tu sola por ahí- dijo el chico sonriente y sin esperar alguna respuesta, salió del dojo con calma y un andar aburrido pero curioso. Hye Sun lo siguió sin saber porque no se había negado – _y porque no lo haría_ \- y una vez en la calle, ambos comenzaron a caminar. Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, no era incómodo, pero tampoco de los mejores silencios que pudieran existir. Hye Sun, lo rompió:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó

-25… ¿Y tú?- le preguntó sonriente

-22- respondió ella, sonrojada. Ken detuvo su andar con brusquedad y ella lo imitó al darse cuenta que ya no estaba a su lado, sino detrás- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó

-¿22 años? ¿Estás de broma…?- preguntó alarmado

-Ja, ja, ja… no- rió ella- Tengo 22, aún estoy en la universidad, ¿qué? ¿Te sientes muy viejo?- le preguntó con sorna. Ken trató de relajarse, le gustaba una niña… Bueno, no precisamente una niña, pero nunca habría imaginado, que una chica más pequeña que él, sería la que llamara su atención. Estaban en los 20's, eran casi de la misma edad y en realidad 3 años no eran demasiado… ¿Pero porque de repente se sentía un _asaltacunas_? Rió para sus adentros, que bobo era. ¿A sus 25 años, aún se preocupaba por la edad para salir con alguien? Mientras estuvieran, 3 años menores, tal vez 3 mayores, que más daba. (Así Hye Sun hubiera tenido 29, él, seguiría queriendo salir con ella)

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿viejo yo? Soy una jovenazo, hasta me veo de tu edad- le dijo y no mentía. Sus facciones tal vez eran maduras, pero aun así, Hye Sun había pensado desde la noche anterior que el chico no le llevaría uno o dos años… _Tres_ , no eran novedad, para ella.- ¿Qué estudias?- preguntó Ken, continuando el trayecto a casa de la chica, que si bien podía notar, por como ella se dirigía a la estación de autobús, era rumbo a la universidad de Saitama.

-Gastronomía. Es mi último semestre, luego seré chef profesional y cuando haya reunido los medios suficientes, fundaré mi propio restaurante- le confesó sonriente, mientras llegaban a la parada de bus.

-¿Chef eh? ¿Esa es tu verdadera vocación…? ¿Qué tal cocinas?

-Claro, desde siempre lo he considerado así. Pues dicen que no soy mala, me gusta jactarme, así que sé que soy muy buena- se aduló a ella misma, haciendo reír al portero- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De ti. Eres una pequeña presumida…- le dijo entre risas- Pero me agradaría probar lo que cocinas…- comentó en una dulce sonrisa y con los ojos brillando de alegría. Hye Sun trató de no perderse en esa mirada y sonrió:

-Ven mañana a mi dormitorio, tengamos esa cita, por la tarde. Cocinaré y charlaremos, me agradas- le dijo.

-Tú también me agradas. Me parece bien por la tarde y más aún si la chef presumida, ha accedido a compartir sus talentos culinarios… Déjame decirte, que soy exigente con la comida, espero que no vayas a intentar envenenarme- rió el arquero. Mintió. En realidad al vivir solo y tener que cocinarse, había aprendido a no hacerlo tan mal, pero su comida propia, no sería lo que encabezara su mejor menú.

-Pues quedarás estupefacto, no me tientes a lo del envenenamiento- le amenazó con risas - Esta chef presumida, no permitirá ser criticada por un portero karakateca- se burló ella

-¿Kara…kateca?- preguntó el chico. El bus se acercaba, pronto llegaría a la parada.

-Sí, me gusta decirlo así…- le dijo ella- Me iré en ese bus. No es necesario que me acompañes, me deja justo frente a la universidad. Te espero mañana Ken, a las 2. Será fácil dar con los dormitorios, no te preocupes, adiós- dijo justo cuando el bus se detuvo frente a ellos. Y ella subió.

Ken miró a la chica perderse a la distancia, mientras el bus se alejaba, había divisado su cabellera negra azul desde que tomó asiento en la parte trasera del bus y se había mantenido mirándola, hasta que desapareció en la distancia. Entonces, solo entonces, giró en sus talones y dio la media vuelta. Caminaría a su departamento, que no estaba demasiado lejos de ahí…

En el trayecto, se había preguntado, que rayos fue lo que lo impulso a querer conocer a esa chica. No era la primera a la que conocía, ni que lo había atraído para salir, pero había algo, una sensación que no lograba quitarse, algo que como imanes, lo atraía a ella, a conocerla, a mirarla y eso que solo llevaba dos días con ella. Siendo así y no queriendo rebuscar más explicaciones de su comportamiento – _por no verse tan menso como Taro Misaki cuando había anunciado finalmente su noviazgo con una médico italiana_ -, se concentró en llegar a su departamento, sin dejar de pensar, en la comida, que lo esperaba al día siguiente.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Dormitorio de Hye Sun=**

 **=Universidad de Saitama. 1:55 PM=**

Había estudiado tanto en 4 años, había conocido no solo la cocina de su país (Corea del Sur) sino también la de muchos otros países. Francia, Italia, México, Japón… recientemente, su profesor de " _Cocina de especialidad_ " había insistido en la preparación de platillos mexicanos, gracias a su amor surgido a raíz de su mini viaje al país azteca. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, Hye Sun había llegado a la conclusión, de que aquella tarde, en la que no solo dejaría boquiabierto al portero de Japón, sino que también practicaría para sus praxis de final de semestre; cocinaría una típica comida mexicana. Un platillo que no solo resultaba laborioso y de impresionante presentación, sino que además de todo y por experiencia personal, sabía que era sumamente delicioso: _El pozole._

Había acudido a comprar todos los ingredientes esa mañana y una vez que tuvo todo sobre la mesa de la pequeña cocina de su dormitorio (que gracias a una enorme suerte, era solo para ella y su cocina, dado que no tenía compañera asignada), se preparó para comenzar. Empezó desde temprano, para que el maíz cociera con tranquilidad, pero para que estuviera rápido y Ken no esperara demasiado. La carne, como el cacahuazintle (maíz) estaba a punto de estar lista y pronto podría agregarla a su olla.

Sabía que los condimentos para el pozole, debían estar frescos y bien picados, así que en cuanto el reloj marcó la 01:40, había empezado a lavar la lechuga, la cebolla, los rábanos y los limones. En el fondo del lugar, sonaba una melodía dulce y alegre: _"Cooking? Cooking!"._ Estaba a punto de acabar de picar la lechuga, cuando la puerta sonó.

-Adelante- dijo desde la cocina. La puerta tardó un par de segundos en abrirse y por ella, entró Ken. El aire emanaba un aroma increíble, una esencia que te invitaba a querer probarla y que hacía de la boca, agua. Ken sonrió al ver a Hye Sun y se acercó a donde la chica estaba.

-¿Los dormitorios de universidad, cuentan con cocinas como esta?- preguntó el chico, tomando asiento en un banco de madera, delante de donde Hye Sun, picaba verduras.

-Ja, ja, ja, solo algunos, para los estudiantes de gastronomía. ¿Cómo entraste? Esto es un dormitorio de chicas…- le recordó en una sonrisa

-Así como tiene sus ventajas ser estudiante de gastronomía para tener una cocina así, yo también cuento con mis propias ventajas. Soy yo Hye, el portero de Japón, un guiño mío y puedo entrar- rió el chico al tiempo que guiñaba el ojo.

-Pues me quejaré, que clase de dormitorio permite la entrada a alguien por ser un futbolista ¿eh?- bromeó ella. No se había detenido en su picada, así que la lechuga ya estaba lista. La puso en un plato y continuó con los rábanos.

-Quéjate después… ahora ilumíname y dime… ¿Qué preparas?- preguntó curioso- Huele bien-

-De hecho…- rió ella- ¿Te gusta la comida mexicana?

-Algo… una vez comí tacos, pero no he probado algo más. ¿Es eso? ¿Cocina mexicana? ¿Por qué no coreana? Tú eres coreana

-Ja, ja, ja sí, lo sé. La comida mexicana ha invadido mi último semestre y en verdad me ha agradado. Esto que comerás, se llama pozole. Es una comida típica de México, la preparan en su mayoría cuando se acerca el aniversario de su independencia, según dijo mi profesor. Sabe realmente bien y no te vendría mal, conocer un poco más de comida- bromeó ella

-¡Uf! Pues ya que… ¿Te puedo ayudar?- preguntó mirando como ella, acababa de picar un rábano y continuaba por otro.

-Claro, revisaré si el caldo ya está. Pica esto, por favor- pidió ella, mientras extendía al japonés, la tablilla de madera para picar, el cuchillo y una cebolla. Ken tomó los utensilios y comenzó a picar con cuidado y los ojos entrecerrados, el vegetal más chillón de la faz de la tierra. Hye Sun comprobó con rapidez, que en efecto, el caldo estaba listo y apagó el fuego. Cuando se dio la vuelta para revisar si Ken había terminado, se encontró con un portero de ojos hinchados, que sin duda estaba padeciendo el efecto lagrimoso que la cebolla provocaba. Rió para sus adentros y acudió al auxilio del chico. Picó tan solo dos limones y colocó todos los vegetales en un hermoso plato, que posteriormente, colocó en la mesa. Guió a Ken al comedor, extendiéndole una servilleta para los ojos y luego se dirigió a la cocina, donde en pequeñas cazuelillas de cerámica, sirvió el caldo del pozole (maíz, caldo y carne de puerco). Ken la miraba desde el comedor, hasta que la chica, tomó asiento en la mesa.

-¿Listo para quedar impresionado?- preguntó la chica sonriente. Ken miró la presentación del platillo, mirándolo en directo, no se veía demasiado colorido o si quiera impresionante- Oh, no mires así la comida, obviamente todavía no está preparada. Fíjate bien, karakateca- le dijo, tomó un montoncito de lechuga y lo colocó con gracia sobre el platillo, luego agregó un par de rábanos y un poco de cebolla, exprimió un limón y puso un toque de sal- Espera, olvide algo importante- le dijo. Se dirigió a la cocina y rebuscó en la nevera. Ken entretanto, miró el platillo, la verdura le había dado color y un toque que lo hacía verse realmente delicioso. El humo seguía fluyendo del platillo y pronto se encontró con deseos de probarlo.

Hye Sun regresó con una pequeño platito en sus manos, donde unos pequeños vegetales cortados en cuadritos, rojos y verdes, esperaban ser agregados a la comida. Por su apariencia, Ken habría podido decir que se trataba de pimientos. La chica lo miró y quedó fascinada con su cara de curiosidad, agregó los pequeños vegetales a la comida y luego extendió el plato al japonés. Realizó cada movimiento anterior en el siguiente plato y una vez que ambos estuvieron preparados, comenzaron a comer.

Ken quedó simplemente fascinado, por el sabor de aquella comida tan exquisita. Todo dentro de ese plato, sabía simplemente genial. Y sin duda, la habilidad de Hye Sun, también había aportado demasiado. _Dicen por ahí…"A los hombres se les conquista desde el estómago"_ y ese día, Ken tuvo que admitirlo. Esa chica era estupenda, chef, DJ, extrovertidamente hermosa y karateca.

Estaba llegando a un estado de felicidad absoluta, cuando no se dio cuenta. Llenó la cuchara con caldo, dos maíces y varios mini pimientos, que en realidad, eran chiles. Provenientes de América, Hye Sun había conseguido aquellas especias días antes, puesto que había tenido que preparar el mismo platillo en clase. Sabía por lo que su maestro le había dicho, que en la región de México, el chile era un condimento que en casi ninguna comida, podía faltar, ya que su sabor extremadamente picoso, era lo que impulsaba al mexicano a tener la boca ardiendo, pero volviéndole imposible, dejar de comer.

Fue precisamente ese extremadamente picoso sabor, el que obligó a Ken a beber agua rápidamente y luego a abrir la boca para que su lengua se refrescara. Pero eso no pasaba. Hye Sun lo miró primero alegre por el hecho de que el portero estuviera reaccionando como el mero mexicano, pero luego de unos momentos, algo sucedió.

-¿Ken… estás bien?- preguntó

-¿Qué eran esas cosas?- le cuestionó el portero- ¿Pimientos…?

-No… bueno, sí. Se les llaman pimientos en algunas zonas de España, pero más comúnmente son conocidos como chiles, pimientos picantes, si lo pones así- le explicó ella. Y pronto se arrepintió de haberlos puesto. El rostro de Ken comenzó a inflamarse, rojo e hincado, el arquero japonés, había presentado rápidamente, no solo un ardor en la boca, sino, una breve y extraña reacción alérgica a los chiles- ¿Eres alérgico, Ken?- le preguntó alarmada

-No… bueno, no que yo sepa. Pero tampoco es como que coma demasiados pimientos picantes, suelo hacerlos a un lado- le comentó-

-¡Dios, vamos al doctor! ¡Eres alérgico!- exclamó ella, poniéndose de pie e instando al portero a ponerse de pie también. Envolvió su rostro en una mascada que tenía por ahí y tomó su bolso con velocidad. Así pues y sin dejar que demasiadas personas vieran al chico, lo llevó a la enfermería de la universidad, que gracias a una tremenda coincidencia, estaba en servicio ese día.

El médico miró al chico, sin poderlo reconocer de momento, ya que su rostro estaba demasiado rojo e hinchado, si no se daban prisa en recetarle y darle un remedio para la reacción, el joven japonés, empezaría a sufrir e sarpullido. El médico revisó en su botiquín y encontró un frasco de jarabe para las alérgias, dio dos cucharadas al chico y le dejo un frasco, para que bebiera dos cucharadas, cada 2 horas, mientras la reacción bajaba. Dado que era una fuerte reacción y pronto el portero se comenzó a volver loco al verse el rostro hinchado, el médico indicó que el medicamento debía ser tomado en tiempos cortos de espera, pero con precaución, para que no existiera una sobredosis.

Luego de media hora en el servicio médico y envuelto en la misma mascada, Ken y Hye Sun regresaron al dormitorio con el frasco en manos de la chica.

-Lo siento Ken, no imagine que pudieras ser alérgico- le dijo Hye Sun a punto de llegar al dormitorio.

-No te disculpes, yo tampoco lo sabía. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el buen sabor, que no me fije de cuantos chiles, me metí a la boca- rió el chico. Su rostros se sentía entumecido y aunque comenzaba a bajar la hinchazón, el seguía sintiéndose como un pez globo.

-Bueno… creo que sin darme cuenta, si te envenené- bromeó ella, recordando, que el día anterior, había amenazado con hacerlo

-Ja, ja, ja- rió Ken- Al menos fue un envenenamiento deliciosamente mortal- le dijo.

… _**CONTINUARA…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***El pozole** es una comida típica mexicana que lleva caldo, carne de puerco, maíz, lechuga, chiles, rábanos y cebollas. Se acompaña con tostadas con crema y se prepara comúnmente en las fiestas patrias de México (16 de Septiembre)

 ***Cooking? Cooking!** Es una canción muy dulce y alegre del grupo coreano **Super Junior (** sub unidad **happy)**

 ***Hye Sun** para quien aún conserve la duda **es cinta negra,** en el karate.

 ***Karakateca** es una palabra que surgió como chiste, por esta autora.

 **:-:-:**

 _ **¡Hola a todas!**_

 _ **Bueno, heme aquí con este nuevo capítulo, que me atrevo a entregar rápidamente, ya que sentí demasiado tiempo transcurrido entre el capítulo 1 y el capítulo 2. Espero que les agrade y que, se animen a dejarme un review.**_

 _ **Agradeceré en la próxima entrega, para que no pase por alto, los comentarios que lleguen.**_

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo.**_

 _ **JulietaG.28**_


	4. Un concierto, un inicio

= **4\. Un concierto, un inicio** =

La alfombra era cómoda, mucho más cómoda que el pequeño sofá. La película había terminado hacía ya un rato, la botana no se había acabado, pero si la charla continuaba tan fluida como hasta ese momento, entonces, sí que se acabaría. El reloj marcaba las 7:00 pm, la noche ya se estaba sobreponiendo al día y la temperatura ya había descendido en el exterior. Pero nada importaba. Ken y Hye Sun, estaban lo bastante concentrados en su charla, lo bastante cómodos en la alfombra y lo bastante ensimismados en los ojos del otro, como para prestar atención a la hora que era o a la oscuridad, que comenzaba a cernirse en el cielo fuera de aquel dormitorio.

-¿Por qué el futbol?- preguntó ella, con la dulzura con la que se había acostumbrado a hablarle, desde el incidente con el picante en el pozole, que había tenido lugar, horas antes, en ese dormitorio.

-Es un deporte extremadamente genial y gracias a él, pude conocer a mis mejores amigos. Era algo nuevo para mí luego del karate y algo que rápidamente me atrapó- respondió él- ¿Por qué chef?

-Me gusta la comida. Me gusta, preparar la comida….- agregó- Desde que soy chica, cocinaba para mi hermano- le comentó- ¿Quién es tu mejor amigo…?- _tal vez, tal vez, también lo conociera._ Hye Sun, podía apostar a que el mejor amigo de Ken, era sin duda alguna…

-Kojiro Hyuga- respondió el chico. _Sí, él…_ Hye lo había adivinado. Sonrió-

-¿Está en Italia, no es así?

-En efecto, juega para la Juventus. En estos momentos, disputa los primeros partidos de la Champions League, seguro ganara. El capitán es muy fuerte, el mejor jugador que conozco. Cuando regresé, estaremos todos para el mundial, Japón se hará con la Copa Mundial- comenzó a decir él, extasiado, alegre, hechizado por tan solo hablar, de algo que le gustaba más que el Karate.

-Ja, ja, ja… ¿emocionado por el mundial? Eres el portero titular…- dedujo de momento. Ken, dejó de sonreír.

-No, ese es Wakabayashi. Al menos así es como "debería ser"- comentó el portero, entrecomillando en el aire con exageración- En el mundial de Francia estuve yo de titular, pero admito que di un pésimo trabajo en el partido contra Francia- explicó

-¿Genzo?… ¿Wakabayashi?- preguntó la chica, arqueando una ceja- ¿El niño presumido que juega en Alemania?-

\- JA, JA, JA- rió Ken a grandes carcajadas- ¿Lo conoces?

-No… bueno, lo he visto en televisión- le dijo ella, sonriente

-Pues has dado en el blanco. Wakabayashi es un tipo presumido y bastante amargado- comentó

-Se nota a kilómetros, pobre de aquella que salga con él- se mofó la chica.

-Hace poco anunció su nuevo noviazgo- comentó el japonés. Hye Sun, estuvo a punto de atragantarse con una papita.

-¿Es en serio? ¿Existe en este mundo, alguien que soporte a ese tipo?- cuestionó sorprendida. Ken rió con energía y asintió con la cabeza.

Y así siguieron, hasta que el reloj marcó las 8:30 de la noche y Ken consideró bien retirarse. En el umbral del edificio, donde Ken había estacionado su auto ( _un Camaro SS, color amarillo_ ). Cuando el arquero ya estaba montado en el auto y con el motor encendido, Hye Sun se acercó sonriente a la ventanilla del conductor, llamando la atención del joven – _aunque en realidad, él no había podido dejar de verla_ -

-¿Y si salimos mañana?- preguntó la coreana, con una dulce sonrisa. Ken correspondió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó

-Bueno… habrá un concierto en la noche. Es un grupo coreano, me gusta desde hace mucho, bueno, si quieres, si no... No quisiera, llevarte a un lugar donde no quieras estar- titubeó con gracia, claramente, no deseaba que sus actividades, fueran demasiado extrañas o infantiles para un chico como el que tenía en frente. Después de todo… ¿qué era lo que comúnmente, hacía un futbolista cuando salía con una chica? Ken sonrió e hizo rugir el motor.

-Me encantaría. ¿A qué hora te veo?- preguntó

-¿Te veo allá? Es en el parque _Hitsujiyama,_ a las 7:00 PM- indicó la chica

-De acuerdo, nos vemos allá. Buenas noches Sun…- le dijo Ken, antes de sonreírle y arrancar, dejando atrás a una chica, muy emocionada, por lo que el concierto, podría suponer.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Al otro día…=**

 **=Departamento de Ken. 6:30 PM=**

-Sigo pensando que deberías vestirte, menos tú- reclamó Sorimachi una vez más, desde el cómodo sofá de la sala de Ken y mirando al chico que andaba de un lado a otro en su departamento, para encontrar las llaves. En lo que iba de la noche, había escuchado el mismo reclamó de Eirina, que con esmero trataba de convencerlo de vestirse más a la moda y menos como futbolista. ¿Pero que podía hacer? ¡Ken era futbolista! Su atuendo de esa noche, consistía en unos jeans negros y algo ajustados, una camiseta blanca que se ajustaba a su figura y recalcaba sus músculos. Llevaba tenis marca _Vans_ y un saco por demás casual, sin duda el atuendo le favorecía mucho ante todos y él mismo (excepto a Sorimachi)

-Ye déjalo en paz- le dijo Sawada, al otro extremo del sofá- A ti nadie te viste cuando vas a tener una cita-

-Bueno eso es porque yo sí se me vestir…- se defendió el castaño

-Ja, ja, ja si, te vistes como niña. Te arreglas más que tu pareja- se mofó Ken, finalmente dando con las benditas llaves, que estaban detrás del televisor. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?

-¡No me visto como niña! Visto como hombre, pero hombre que se sabe vestir- renegó el delantero

-Sí, sí, como digas Eirina. Me voy, los veo en el entrenamiento- dijo el arquero, antes de salir apresuradamente de su departamento y dejar solos a sus dos amigos, que como si se tratará de adolescentes, tenían la extraña manía de usar el hogar del karateca, como refugio o casa del árbol.

No reparo más en el desastre que se encontraría cuando volviera a su casa. Montó el carro y se dirigió al parque, donde había quedado de encontrarse con la chica. Hasta ese punto, Hye Sun lo había cautivado de verdad y en grande. Su forma de ser, sus pensamientos, su carrera y sus gustos, le parecían extraordinariamente originales y atractivos. ¡Por no hablar su físico! La coreana era simplemente hermosa y extrovertida. Algo extraña, pues en las ocasiones en las que había estado con ella, el arquero había podido apreciar las ropas llamativas, escotadas, alegres y de incluso tonos chillones, que enfundaban el cuerpo de Hye. Pero a pesar de que en momentos, llegará a pensar que la chica vestía de manera inapropiada a su edad, Ken estaba fascinado y extasiado con esa pequeña mujer que se había cruzado en su camino.

Llegó al parque al que se dirigía y estacionó el auto cerca del gentío que ya se acumulaba. No sabía si Hye Sun ya había llegado y por idiota, no le había pedido su teléfono la noche anterior. Bajó del auto y se recargó de espaldas al escenario montado con gran esmero a unos metros de él, esperando y pensando. ¿Sería sensato esperarla ahí o debería introducirse en la ola de gente que se arremolinaba en torno al espectáculo?

Estaba por decidirse a entrar en el mar de gente, cuando a su derecha una chica llamó su atención. Ella no había reparado en él, ya que no era el único esperando, ni el único que tenía ahí su auto. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y azul claro, unos zapatos de plataforma negros y una blusa ceñida del mismo color con un estampado en todos amarillos y rosas. Su chaqueta de cuero azul lucía por encima de las luces del lugar. Su cabello negro azul, era reconocible a kilómetros y esa noche, iba sujeto en una coleta, que caía con gracia hasta que el cabello rozaba sus hombros. Se veía hermosa. Muy llamativa, pero hermosa.

Hye Sun por su parte, trataba de encontrar a Ken, tal vez habría sido mejor idea verlo en campus de la universidad, pero es que en verdad, no quería toparse con nadie conocido para que lo empezaran a molestar… Finalmente se decidió a aventurarse y buscar a Ken entre la gente ya apostada frente al escenario. Justo cuando se adentró entre las primeras personas, la gente comenzó a saltar y vitorear, el grupo había llegado y se disponía a empezar con el espectáculo.

 _SS501…_ uno de los mejores y favoritos grupos coreanos juveniles, había decidido viajar al Japón, a dar un fantástico concierto al aire libre, los 5 integrantes del grupo, eran tan hábiles como guapos y por un momento, Hye Sun olvido que estaba buscando, pues la imagen de sus ídolos, la atrapo por completo. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a seguir el ritmo saltarín de los demás, en el momento exacto en que el grupo comenzaba a cantar y bailar: _Love Ya._

Ken no podía con la risa que se cargaba. Había seguido de a Hye Sun de cerca para poder hablarle y encontrarse… pero, realmente no había podido sacarla del trance en que se había sumergido. Tan pronto como había mirado al escenario, Hye Sun había cambiado de semblante, parecía una niña, alegre y al borde del llanto, por la emoción que la embargaba al mirar al grupo que más le gustaba, en vivo y en directo. Cuando Hye Sun comenzó a brincar con todos los demás, Ken se quedó parado al lado de ella. Después de un momento, se unió a ella y con pequeños empujones, llamó su atención:

-¡Ken!- exclamó ella bastante alegre, en cuanto lo vio

-Hola, Hye… ¿te estás divirtiendo?- le preguntó sonriente el arquero japonés.

-Ahora más porque ya estás aquí- le dijo ella.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Ken, queriendo conocer al grupo que lo hacía brincar. Tenían buen ritmo, no había que dudarlo, pero sin duda, se trataba de un grupo que solo a las chicas podría gustarles, los integrantes eran, demasiado guapos para su comodidad.

-¡Oh dios mío!- exclamó Hye Sun, dejando sus brincos- ¿Cómo es posible que el chico que me gusta, no conozca mi grupo favorito?- le preguntó. Ken detuvo sus movimientos de golpe y se quedó mirando a la chica. No había esperado escuchar eso… pero con las palabras al aire, algo dentro de él, se sentía bien.

-¿Te… gusto?- preguntó. Hye Sun se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, solo hasta que Ken preguntó aquello. Un sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas e inmediatamente sintió el impulso de bajar la cabeza. Pero no lo hizo. Se armó de valor, quería decirlo…

-Sí- aseguro. Y él sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces deberé aprenderme tus gustos…- aseguró- no es justo que la chica que me gusta sepa de futbol y yo no sepa de música coreana- rió

Hye Sun sonrió con Ken y no pregunto nada respecto a lo dicho. El portero tomó su mano y sin palabras necesarias para consumar las declaraciones, siguieron disfrutando del concierto que amenazaba, con ser un súper éxito.

En toda la noche, Ken no soltó la mano de la chica e incluso se descubrió a sí mismo, riendo y coreando algunas canciones, mirando mal a algunos tipos que pasaban los ojos por Hye Sun y sobre todo, sintiéndose tan bien, como nunca lo había hecho. Hye Sun, de su lado, no podía contener tanta alegría, cantaba a todo lo que sus pulmones daban, reía y brincaba, tomaba la mano de Ken e incluso se acercaba para que el la abrazara.

Cuando el concierto terminó y todos se comenzaron a retirar, Ken y Hye Sun, aguardaron fuera del auto del chico, ella sentada sobre el cofre y el al lado de ella, de pie, charlando acerca de lo vivido. En sus manos, reposaban dos latas de cerveza bien frías que habían adquirido de parte de un grupo de chicos con una nevera.

-Gracias Ken- le dijo Hye con una sonrisa. Ken bebió de la cerveza y luego preguntó:

-¿Gracias porque?

-Por estar aquí y haber echo de esta una noche fantástica- le comentó

-Ja, ja, ja, eso no lo tienes que agradecer. Me divertí bastante esta noche, es algo que nunca había hecho… suelo siempre, solo pensar en futbol, como comprenderás. Pero lo de esta noche, realmente fue algo fantástico… y para cerrar con broche de oro una perfecta velada, yo…- de repente, las palabras que había querido formular, se le atoraron en la garganta. No sabía cómo continuar y los nervios lo empezaban a volver su presa- Este… pues, sé que es apresurado, pero es que… yo creo que es lo correcto, no lo sé, si tú quieres, tal vez, lo que yo quisiera, bueno, es…- comenzaba a tartamudear y sin duda sus frases no tenían ni un poco de sentido. Hye Sun, aun así sonreía sin decir nada, aguardando a que el chico terminara sus oraciones mal hechas- Bueno… ¿QUISIERASSERMINOVIA?- preguntó el portero finalmente y dejando que las palabras se juntaran por la velocidad. Pero Hye Sun, si había entendido.

De repente, el concierto de los jóvenes que más admiraba en el mundo, se había vuelto algo completamente insignificante y aburrido, las palabras que Ken había dicho habían dado un nuevo significado a especial, alegría y emoción… Y Hye Sun estaba segura, de que nunca volvería a sentirse así de feliz.

-Me encantaría ser tu novia- le dijo sonriente. Ken sin darse cuenta, volvió a respirar y llevado por el impulso, abrazo a la chica. Al separarse, dado que Hye estaba aún sobre el cofre del carro, sus rostros quedaron tan juntos, que lo que vendría después era inevitable.

Perdidos en los ojos del otro, negro y azul fundiéndose en uno, rompieron toda distancia y finalmente, sellaron sus labios, en un segundo primer beso que superaba con creses el de la primera noche que se vieron. Guiados por lo que sentían, sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, sus ojos se habían cerrado para disfrutar el momento y el calor en sus mejillas había aumentado sin darse cuenta.

Pronto las manos de Ken se posicionaron en la cintura de ella y las de Hye, subieron hasta el cuello del chico, donde poco a poco comenzaron a enredarse en la larga cabellera del portero. Fue un beso mágico y sin duda, un buen final para aquella noche que había pintado ser mágica desde el principio, pero que había vuelto irrealmente fantástica.

Al separarse, sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y una sonrisa resplandeciente, brilló en sus rostros.

-Es una noche perfecta, sin duda alguna- comentó ella

-¿No hace falta un recuerdo?- preguntó él. Miró su lata de cerveza ya terminada y noto con gran entusiasmo que su abre fácil, era un poco más grande de lo normal en cualquier otra lata, sin pensarlo dos veces y recordando que había sido gracias a ese mismo artefacto que la primera noche que la vio, había logrado llamar la atención de Hye, Ken lo arrancó de la lata y tomó la mano de la chica- Para que nunca olvides que esta noche, fue perfecta- le dijo. Y puso el abre latas en uno de sus dedos, a modo de anillo. Ella rió por el gesto y acto seguido, plantó un dulce beso en los labios del japonés. Sí… nunca lo olvidaría.

Cuando la chica terminó con su cerveza, ambos chicos decidieron que era hora de ir a casa y en el trayecto al campus de la universidad, charlaron y rieron, de todo lo que esa noche les había sucedido. Cuando fue momento de dejar a Hye en la entrada del edificio de los dormitorios, Ken la llenó de pequeños y dulces besos, antes de desearle una magnífica noche y un lunes muy alegre. Prometió sin duda alguna, pasar a verla por la tarde, cuando terminara su entrenamiento y llevarla a comer o simplemente a dar un paseo.

Solo cuando la coreana entró al edificio y cerró la puerta tras ella, Ken decidió marcharse, sonriendo como idiota y con un solo pensamiento en mente: " _Bienvenido al club de los cursis y atontados que entran en el noviazgo, Ken_ "

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 _¡Hola a todos! Bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y que se animen a dejarme algún comentario, ya sea, bueno o malo, todo es bien recibido. De ante mano, lamento haberme retrasado con esta actualización y prometo que tratare de traer dos capítulos para ustedes, esta semana._

 _Nos estamos leyendo._

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **CANDY: Sí, creo que Hye trae bastante loco al portero de Japón. Espero que esto te haya gustado. Nos estamos leyendo. Saludos.**_

 _ **ValeMisaki: Ja, ja, ja que puedo decir… Ken es todo un caso con el picante. Sí, yo igual tenía antojo de pozole. Espero que esto te guste, gracias por leerme.**_

 _ **Soyfan: Aquí con el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y que me dejes algún comentario. Bienvenida. Gracias por tus palabras.**_

 _ **OPAWER: ¿Quién no podría amar el pozole? Ja, ja, ja me alegro mucho que te gustara, espero que esto sea de tu agrado también y como siempre, esperare tus palabras. Nos estamos leyendo (ya quiero saber que pasa en tu historia)**_

 _ **Chica rara: Gracias por tus palabras, ojala esto te guste. Saludos. Bienvenida.**_

 _Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización._

 _ATT._ _ **JulietaG.28**_


	5. Tres Toho's enamorados

**= 5. Tres Toho's enamorados=**

= _ **Tres semanas después… 02:30 PM=**_

 __ **Campus de la universidad de Saitama** __

Siempre había sido muy expresiva en cuanto a sus sentimientos, era imposible para ella no mostrar todo lo que sentía con sus actitudes o movimientos corporales y esa tarde, su alegría, era lo que todos podían notar. Su radiante sonrisa, resaltaba sus brillantes ojos azules y su cabello negro, se movía de un lado a otro mientras caminaba, dado que estaba sujeto en una coleta bastante coqueta.

-Ya Lore, lo verás pronto- le dijo Hye Sun a su mejor amiga en una agradable sonrisa, mientras ambas recorrían el campus de la universidad, con paso apresurado, rumbo al estacionamiento.

-Es que quiero verlo, tú no te quejas porque has estado con Ken estos días- replicó la americana, Hye Sun sonrió ante la mera mención del portero.

Después de su mágica cita en el concierto, Ken y Hye Sun, habían revelado a sus amigos su noviazgo y se habían encontrado con la agradable sorpresa, de que las cosas, entre Sorimachi y Lorean, marchaban a la perfección, tanto así, que más pronto que ellos se habían animado a confirmar algo serio. En unas cuantas semanas, dos de los ex miembros del Toho, se habían encontrado atrapados por dos dulces y bellas señoritas, que les habían dado a sus vidas, una razón más que suficiente, para dejar de burlarse el uno con el otro de sus sonrisas de "idiotas enamorados"

Tan pronto como sus pies lograron llevarlas al estacionamiento, Hye Sun y Lorean, se encontraron la agradable vista de los chicos que esperaban. Sorimachi recargado en su _Audi TT,_ sonrió ante la imagen de la chica que se había robado su corazón. Imitándolo, desde el cofre del _Camaro,_ que Hye Sun ya se había acostumbrado a ver, Ken sonrió y espero paciente a que la chica peli azul, llegara donde él.

-Hola linda- saludó Sorimachi antes de plantar un dulce beso en los labios de la americana.

-Hola lindo- dijo ella sonriente, al separarse. De su lado, Ken saludaba de igual forma a Hye, a excepción de que sus palabras, eran distintas:

-¿Qué tal la cocina?- preguntó en una sonrisa

-Hoy no hubo nada con chiles- bromeó ella besando los labios del arquero, que aun sufría al recordar la enchilada que se puso en la primera cita que habían tenido.

Así pues, luego de los respectivos saludos, los cuatro se enfrascaron en una divertida charla, donde simplemente no lograban ponerse de acuerdo para ir a comer. Una vez que optaron por ir al departamento de Ken y pedir una pizza, surgió un nuevo dilema:

-¿Qué veremos?- preguntó Lorean fantaseando con la idea de una película agradable que les hiciera pasar a todos una linda tarde. Hye Sun, anticipando lo que vendría, se zafó del agarre de Ken y abrazó a su amiga. Las fechas indicaban que, aunque hubieran decidido ir a algún lado o cada pareja por su parte, los chicos iban a hacer lo mismo, fuera cual fuera el plan del día. ¿Y eso era…?

-¡Juventus VS Valencia!- anunciaron Ken y Eirina con gran efusividad y emoción brillando en los ojos. Hye Sun sonrió al ver a los chicos, emocionarse como si de dos niños pequeños se tratará, Lorean en cambio, lamentó la decisión tomada, ya que no era para nada gran fanática del futbol. ¡Pero su novio era futbolista! Y tendría que acostumbrarse… no arruinaría esa hermosa sonrisa, que Sorimachi mostraba en su rostro cuando se trataba de soccer.

Ya con los planes hechos, ambas parejas abordaron los autos y se dirigieron con alegría al departamento de Ken, donde Sawada, el siempre presente cuarto miembro del Toho, les esperaba, con la botana preparada, para disfrutar de los octavos de final que en esos momentos, disputaría su tan adorado capitán, Kojiro Hyuga.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Departamento de Ken=**

La pizza de _peperonni_ era simplemente deliciosa, chicos y chicas, tomaban de la caja puesta en la mesa del centro de la sala, una tras otra rebanada, sin poder detenerse dado que el hambre les invadía y el platillo estaba delicioso. A pesar de que Hye Sun aseguraba que ella podía preparar una mejor pizza, en plan de broma, admitía en su interior que le sería difícil igualar un sabor como el que estaba disfrutando.

Aquella linda tarde, cinco jóvenes disfrutaban de un partido de futbol ( _sí, hasta Lorean lo disfruto_ ) en la comodidad de la alfombra o en los mullidos cojines de los sillones, mientras disfrutaban de pizza, papitas y sodas frías.

Hye Sun y Ken, estaban tirados en la alfombra, ella delante de él que permanecía recargado en el sillón largo. Lorean y Sorimachi, que ocupaban dicho sillón, se habían puesto uno en cada extremo, cómodos para mirar la televisión. Sawada, viendo solo el sofá de dos personas, se había extendido a sus anchas sobre este y disfrutaba de una suave superficie donde acostarse y comer. Los cinco, miraban con entretenimiento el partido que disputaban, Italia VS España.

Ambos equipos, iban liderados por grandes jugadores, que no pasaban nada desapercibidos para los miembros de la selección, presentes en el departamento. En los 70 minutos transcurridos del partido, ken, Sorimachi y Sawada, no habían dejado de admirar la capacidad que su capitán había adquirido al viajar a Italia y también lo fuerte que se había hecho uno de los enemigos más fuertes del más conocido jugador japonés, Tsubasa. Carlos Santana, desde el Brasil, había llevado a España, al equipo de la ciudad de Valencia, velocidad, precisión, fuerza y técnica, que no lo volverían a él, individualmente, un digno oponente, en el mundial que se avecinaba.

Aunque las chicas no entendían nada de aquello, se deleitaban con las explicaciones y vagas anécdotas que los chicos hacían respecto a los jugadores, conociendo así, al símbolo de unión, cariño y amistad de los miembros del Toho. Hyuga, un chico que sin duda, ansiaban conocer.

Cuando la pizza finalmente se terminó y el partido llegó a su fin, con un rotundo 4-2 de la Juventus (dos de esos goles, del capitán Toho), los cinco celebraron con las latas de sodas en alto y enviando sus felicitaciones a todo el equipo italiano, que sin duda, había dado un espectacular partido. Y fue entonces, que Sorimachi, Sawada y Ken, notaron algo, que había dado impulso, fuerza y una radiante sonrisa a su capitán.

En medio del final del partido, cuando las cámaras se dirigían a la banca, para entrevistar a los jugadores ganadores, una de ellas, había captado a Gentile Salvatore dando sus palabras de victoria:

-Sin duda ha sido un partido bastante difícil, los españoles nos tenían preparadas sus mejores jugadas y grandes ataques. Me siento muy feliz de poder decir que ganamos y estar ya en las semifinales. ¡Ojala pudiera celebrar como el capitán!- rió el italiano. Y el camarógrafo, enfoco por fin y con toda claridad, la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo detrás de Gentile.

En el cuadro, se podía admirar a Kojiro, abrazando a una chica, alta, castaña, de piel tostada y dulce rostro, mientras la besaba con entusiasmo y al tiempo reía, celebrando su victoria. Y quizás fue porque alguno de sus compañeros llamó su atención o porque decidió separarse de su pareja o porque sintieron la cámara sobre ellos, que Hyuga y su novia, miraron al público sonrojados por haber sido cachados _con las manos en la masa._

-Parece que está victoria, te ha puesto muy feliz ¿no, Hyuga?- preguntó Gentile con mofa

-Para qué negarlo- afirmó sin más el tigre japonés- Estamos en semifinales y puedo celebrarlo con mi novia, creo que es una victoria perfecta- aseguró

-Felicidades joven Hyuga, hemos de decir que el público ha advertido que desde la conferencia de prensa que dio confirmando su noviazgo, ha estado usted más alegre y enérgico en sus partidos- comentó el reportero acercándose al tigre y a su acompañante, que solo podía abrazar al japonés y sonreír a la cámara

-Yo también lo he notado y creo que es eso, lo que con mayor razón, me impulsa a darlo todo- respondió el tigre. La cámara enfocó entonces a otros jugadores y Sawada optó por apagar el televisor. Al hacerlo y mirar a sus amigos, se dio cuenta de que todos mantenían la misma expresión sorprendida que el mismo estaba poniendo.

Era más que impresionante observar a Hyuga de esa manera. Dulce y cariñoso, alegre al punto de no dejar de reír y sobre todo sin su siempre palpable mal humor. Cuando semanas atrás, los miembros del Toho, se habían enterado de la relación que el tigre mantenía, se habían alegrado y sorprendido, quizás extrañado un poco, pero no al punto de estar así. Indudablemente, saber y ver, eran dos cosas muy distintas.

El primero en salir del trance sorpresivo, fue Eirina, que mirando a sus compañeros, mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bien grabada en el rostro.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Ken

-Pues que me va a pasar…- respondió entusiasta el castaño- No estás viendo… ¿lo bien que se ve el capitán? ¡Ya es oficial! Tres Toho's por fin se han enamorado- celebró el japonés. Ken ante el comentario, solo pudo mirar a Hye Sun y sonreír. Era verdad, después de que nadie lo hubiera siquiera imaginado, como pasaba con las relaciones japonesas hasta ese momento confirmadas ( _Taro, Tsubasa y Genzo_ ), tres de los miembros del Toho, se habían enamorado perdidamente y en poco tiempo.

El resto de la tarde, Ken y Sorimachi se dedicaron a limpiar el desorden del departamento, mientras Hye Sun y Lorean, preparaban en la cocina un par de bocadillos para cenar. Esa noche y sin planearlo, las chicas durmieron en el departamento ocupando la segunda habitación del lugar y Ken y Sorimachi, en la del arquero. Sawada viéndose como mal cuarteto, decidió retirarse, con la promesa de ver a los chicos en el entrenamiento del otro día.

-¿No es genial?- preguntó Sorimachi desde el suelo, donde se había instalado una cama bastante cómoda, dado que odiaba la cama de Ken, bastante rígida para su gusto infantil.

-¿Qué es genial?- preguntó Ken desde la cama, mirando al techo. La habitación estaba a oscuras, sin la voz de ambos en el aire, todo estaba en completo silencio.

-Darse cuenta de que hay más cosas por el futbol, para ser felices- respondió el delantero. Sin dejar de mirar el techo, Ken evocó la imagen de Hye Sun, siempre alegre y se dijo que su amigo tenía razón.

-Pronto celebraremos ambas- le respondió a su amigo- Pronto como el capitán podremos compartir la victoria con alguien… tenemos que ganar la copa este fin de semana- le recordó al chico. Sorimachi sonrió, esa victoria, era para las dos chicas, que los habían enamorado por completo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Sábado. 13:00 PM**_

 **=Estadio Saitama 2002=**

El partido estaba por llegar al final, el marcador continuaba empatado como se había mantenido desde el inicio del segundo tiempo. Desde sus porterías, cada arquero se reprochaba la mala idea de haber permitido que el equipo contrario anotara. Las tribunas en cambio, estaban bien despiertas y atentas al encuentro que se estaba llevando en la cancha. En la final de la J. League, los dos equipos que se disputaban el campeonato, eran nada más y nada menos que el favorito de Tokio, el Tokyo FC VS el favorito de Saitama, el Urawa Red Diamonds.

Liderados por su siempre enigmático capitán Misugi Jun, que además de todo, contaba con la presencia de Hikaru Matsuyama, el Tokyo FC había demostrado él porque estaban en las finales y él porque debían ganar. Pero los tres Toho's que conformaban la línea ofensiva y defensiva del Red, no estaban muy por detrás, ya que reñidamente, luchaban por el título que querían ganar.

Finalmente, fue en el turno de Matsuyama, frente a frente con Wakashimazu, el que decidió, la última jugada del encuentro. Con un tiro demasiado potente, pero a la vez muy centrado, Hikaru, perdió un gol, cuando Ken lo detuvo con precisión. Cuando el silbato final sonó, las gradas se animaron en ovaciones y los jugadores de Saitama, celebraron con alegría extrema, la victoria que obtenían.

Con las cabezas en alto y a sabiendas de que perdían justamente, Hikaru, Jun y los miembros del Tokyo FC, se despedían con cariño de sus contrincantes, prometiendo que la próxima vez no perderían y que con eso mostraban un poco de todo lo que llevarían al mundial que estaba por jugarse.

Ya en la banca de jugadores y en compañía de sus novias, Hye Sun y Lorean, Kazuki y Ken celebraron un poco antes de retirarse a los vestidores a quitarse los uniformes. Y reunidos, con todo el equipo, fue que Sorimachi, liberó al fin, la gran celebración que tenía en mente para esa temporada ganada:

-¡Una fiesta!- exclamó el castaño para sorpresa de todos

-¿Otra fiesta Sorimachi?- le preguntó Sawada, con la mirada interrogativa, mientras lo hacía recordar lo que había sucedido la última fiesta que habían tenido, esa en la que nadie había acabado en pie por las borracheras, la última temporada que jugaron.

-No es para nada una mala idea- comentó uno de los defensas con una gran sonrisa; un chico alto y de cuerpo bien formado, de facciones agradables, cabello castaño y ojos negros intensos. Yusuke Aoyama.

-¿Dónde quieres hacerla?- preguntó Ken poniéndose una camiseta negra

-Podría ser en el bar de siempre, lo podemos apartar e invitar a los de la selección- comenzó a explicar Eirina con una sonrisa- Deberíamos empezar a convivir ya que el mundial está cerca y tendremos que soportarnos de nuevo- le recordó al arquero, que si bien, deseaba no pensar en el mundial, donde se le enfrentaría con Wakabayashi por el puesto de titular.

-¡Yo digo que hay que hacerlo!- opinó Yusuke, secundado por la ovación de los demás jugadores

-Ándale Ken, pon buena cara, Hye y Lore obviamente tendrán que estar ahí y te reivindicaras por lo que paso esa noche en el bar- le animó Kazuki ante la mala cara del portero, que se debía solo al recuerdo del mundial, no a la fiesta. Aunque pronto, si se debió a la celebración:

-Claro Ken, tu rara novia debe estar en esa fiesta para que todos lo noten- comentó Yusuke

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó el arquero, molesto

-Pues que todos ya se dieron cuenta que tu novia no podía ser más extravagante y llamativa. Su cabello y sus ropas siempre roban miradas y la hacen ver como bicho raro en medio de todos- respondió el defensa con los hombros caídos, como quien dice: "no fue mi idea"

-Hye Sun tiene estilo y eso lo que nadie de ustedes entendería- replicó Sorimachi, muy allegado a la coreana, como para considerarla buena amiga, y no soportando los comentarios absurdos que se acaba de enterar, circulaban entre los jugadores

-Como quieras llamarlo, la niña es rara. Yo que Ken, la vestiría mejor- dijo Yusuke antes de salir de los vestidores.

Ken se quedó ahí, bastante molesto e irritado, con ganas de salir y meter de nuevo a Yusuke a los vestidores, tirarlo y golpearlo hasta que se disculpara. Mirando a su amigo, Eirina y Sawada lo apresuraron a salir y llevarlo con su novia, donde sin duda se olvidaría de todo. En cuanto Ken vio a Hye, supo que si esa fiesta se llevaba a cabo, debería hacer algo con lo que sabía, no soportaría que molestaran o se burlaran de su novia, el daría todo, por evitarle una humillación así…

… _**CONTINUARA …**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Carlos Santana** , según la información que yo conozco, juega para el **Valencia** , en España. El equipo, es conocido en el anime, como **San José.**

 ***Eirina** es el apodo con el que se conoce a _**Kazuki Sorimachi.**_

 ***Yusuke Aoyama,** es un personaje propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 ***Hikaru Matsuyama y Misugi Jun** son personajes, como todos los de **Captain Tsubasa** , propiedad de **Yoichi Takahashi y SHEI SHUA.**

 ***** Aunque Hikaru y Jun juegan en equipos distintos, por razones de concordancia, los he puesto en el mismo, para quien piense que me equivoque.

 *** Te invito** a conocer a la chica del tigre y la historia que rodea a Kojiro Hyuga, **en** _ **Los rugidos del tigre**_ _,_ que forma parte del proyecto MUNDIAL DE LOCOS (para más detalles, consulta mi perfil) y que es la tercera entrega de esta colección.

 **:-:-:**

 _ **¡Hola a todos! Muy buenas noches… Bueno, espero que en este capítulo, hayan podido encontrar un poquito de lo que rodea a los miembros del Toho, de futbol y de romance, pronto veremos de qué es Ken capaz, por la chica que ama.**_

 _ **De antemano, gracias a todos los nuevos seguidores, por dejarme sus comentarios, todas las palabras que ustedes dejan, son para mí, motivo de inspiración y motivación. Como siempre, si gustan dejar algún comentario, bueno o malo, es bien recibido.**_

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **CANDY:**_ _Si, creo que los chicos son capaces de todo, cuando se enamoran. Saludos, ojala te guste._

 _ **ValeMisaki:**_ _Lo siento, se me paso el detalle de Kim, ja, ja, ja. A la otra. Saludos._

 _ **Chica rara:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus palabras, espero no defraudarte._

 _ **Soy Fan:**_ _me alegro mucho de que esta historia este gustando, espero no deja vacías tus expectativas en mí y que esto te agrade._

 _ **SusyEugenio:**_ _Te entiendo, también estoy terminando… espero que esto te siga gustando y que estés contenta con el resultado. Con amor, Julieta._

 _ **Andypeloazul:**_ _Bienvenida. Espero que esto te siga gustando y continúes conmigo. Saludos._

 _ **Angel negro:**_ _Sí, sí, sí, yo también quiero pozole. Ojala esto te guste. Bienvenido._

 _ **Lucio atom:**_ _Muchas gracias por unirte y leerme, saludos y espero que esto te agrade._

 _ **Eli 15:**_ _Super contenta de haberte cautivado y de que estés dispuesta a seguirme hasta el final. Sus palabras en serio me motivan a seguir. Espero no defraudarte y que esto sea de tu agrado._

 _ **Muchas gracias de verdad. Nos estamos leyendo.**_

 _ **Con cariño, JULIETAG.28**_


	6. Planes y compras

**= 6. Planes y compras =**

= _ **Domingo por la mañana**_ =

= **Vestidores del equipo Urawa Red Diamonds** =

Había pasado una tarde de sábado bastante pensativo y esquivo, había tenido que hacerse de grandes excusas para que Hye Sun no notara su actitud indiferente, que se mostraba como resultado de los mil y un pensamientos que durante su cita "celebración de victoria" de la tarde pasada, lo habían atormentado y llevado a un grado de inquietud extrema. Sin embargo y finalmente, mientras caminaba por el pasillo camino a los vestidores del lugar, Ken sabía perfectamente que quería hacer y con quien quería hablar.

Esa mañana, se había presentado en el campo para la reunión que el equipo tenía, donde se les había informado que esa semana, como premio y vacaciones, se les otorgaba una semana de descanso, sin entrenamientos ni llamados. Mucho menos partidos. Luego de ello, el equipo había disputado una pequeña cascarita para estrenar las vacaciones y también para comentar la maravillosa idea de Sorimachi, acerca de realizar una fiesta de celebración, donde también estarían invitados, los miembros del combinado nacional que jugaban en el país y habían peleado contra ellos por la copa. En ese breve descanso y por ende breve charla, habían llegado al acuerdo de que la fiesta tendría lugar el día viernes de esa semana, ya que Sorimachi podía encargarse de conseguir el lugar y solo era cuestión de poner el dinero para pagar lo necesario. Y fue ahí, donde una nueva oleada de cometarios, se había esparcido en torno a oídos de Ken, que si bien se vio forzado por Sorimachi y Sawada a no abrir la boca y comenzar a pelear, no había soportado quedarse con tantas dudas. Pronto ya no las tendría. Al abrir la puerta, las respuestas llegarían velozmente a sus oídos. Por supuesto, porque al abrir la puerta de los vestidores, Ken encontró a Yusuke con tres chicos más, cambiándose de ropa, ya que sus prendas habían terminado algo, bastantes sudadas por la cascarita.

-Largo, quiero hablar con Yusuke- dijo el arquero firmemente y con desdén a los tres compañeros que formaban el sequito de Yusuke. Este por su parte, se quedó inmóvil ante la presencia del Karateca, no por temor o sentimiento parecido, sino por burla. ¡Que gracioso que Ken se comportara así! Sus amigos lo miraron esperando algún tipo de aprobación, Yusuke sonrió por respuesta y veloces como los cobardes, los tres miembros del Urawa, abandonaron los vestidores

-¿Qué quieres Ken? ¿Hacerte pasar por buen novio para reclamarme lo que te hemos dicho de tu noviecita?- preguntó con mofa el japonés, mientras se ponía la camiseta del Urawa.

-No, para nada- sonrió el karateca- Solo quiero saber, que es lo que vosotros decís de mi novia- comentó- No me parece educado que se externe todo a mis espaldas o a las de ella, así que, dilo que tengas que decir de mi novia, por favor- pidió aún con la sonrisa tatuada en los labios, una acción que sin duda exasperó a Yusuke.

-Que actitud tan infantil la tuya- comentó Yusuke, siempre irritado cuando del portero se trataba- Pero bueno, desde que sales con esa niña rara, a todos nos ha pasado advertido el hecho de que es demasiado extraña. La primera vez que te vimos con ella, no estábamos seguros de sí era porque hasta eso, es una chica a la cual se le puede echar el ojo encima o si era una disculpa por lo que se dice te paso al conocerla. Creímos en su momento que al ser una niña, aún, solo estabas con ella para disculpar tus actitudes del primer día. Con las semanas notamos que en realidad se te miraba colado por ella y no lo podíamos siquiera imaginar, entonces se comenzaron a hacer algunos comentarios respecto al aspecto de tu chica. Su cabello es de un extraño color azul, que llama demasiado la atención y sus maneras de vestir siempre pasan advertidas, es una niña jugando a ser modelo. Si permites el comentario, creemos que no es una chica digna de ser la novia de una estrella del soccer como tú. ¡Por favor! ¿Has visto a las novias de Wakabayashi o Misaki? ¿Hasta la de tu adorado capitán Hyuga?- se mofó Yusuke a carcajadas. Ken, finalmente, no pudo ocultar más su enfado y su semblante cambió.

-Hye Sun no tiene nada que envidiarles a las novias de mis amigos- comentó irritado- Lo único que encuentro coherente en tus comentarios, es el hecho de que efectivamente, mi novia es una chica por demás hermosa, tiene un rostro y cabello sumamente increíbles y por supuesto un cuerpo de envidia, que creo yo, no serías capaz de conseguir en las chicas que pretendes, dado que las que se le parecen, escapan de tus "coqueteos"- se mofó. Yusuke se coloró rojo, ante el enfado- Y ahora, dejemos algo bien en claro, Yusuke. Yo sé que desde que llegué a este equipo y te relegué de capitán a simple defensa, estás más que enfadado conmigo y no me soportas, el odio es mutuo, pero no soy tan inmaduro como para meterme en tu vida personal, es mi primera advertencia, pretendiendo que soy buen novio- sonrió- Vuelves a hablar de mi novia, porque sé que sos vos el que ha estado esparciendo todos esos comentarios y no podrás volver a decir nada, cuando te deje sin dientes- amenazó el arquero.

-No me asustas Ken, tienes razón, no te soporto. Lo único que me das es lástima, entérate de que el día que te presentes con tu novia en esa fiesta que tanto organiza Sorimachi, todos los cometarios que hasta hoy has escuchado llegaran a sus oídos. ¿Quieres ver a tu hermosa novia humillada? Permítele seguir como esta, inocente e infantil. Si no estás dispuesto a tener una novia a la altura de un futbolista, tendrás que soportar lo que ocurra en esa reunión- escupió Yusuke, cerrando su taquilla y colgándose la maleta al hombro, preparado para salir de los vestidores. Ken se colocó delante de él y sin previo aviso, soltó un fuerte puñetazo sobre su rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Yusuke se llevó la mano a la mandíbula, ahí donde sentía el gran dolor de un golpe proporcionado por una gran Karateca.

-Si crees que permitiré que te sigas burlando de ella, estas equivocado. Mi novia es una chica a la altura de un futbolista, pero que vas a saber tú. Cuando tengas novia, hablamos del tema- rió el arquero enfurruñado antes de abandonar el lugar, dejando a Yusuke en el suelo, con el dolor de mandíbula y unas tremendas ganas, de vengarse del portero.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Por la tarde**_

 **=Departamento de Ken=**

 **-** ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!- exclamaron Sorimachi y Sawada ante el relato de lo ocurrido en los vestidores que Ken, acababa de proporcionarles.

-Lo que oyeron, el idiota de Yusuke, me tiene hasta el qué-qué con sus comentarios absurdos. Pero primero lo primero, me quieren decir, que ustedes ¿no habían escuchado nada de lo que se dice?- preguntó irritado

-Pues no, la verdad yo no- respondió Sawada

-Yo escuché algo una vez que entraba a los vestidores, pero Yusuke y su sequito se callaron en cuanto entre, así que no me entere de más. Obviamente sabían que si te enterabas, no sería nada buena la cosa- comentó Eirina

-Si sigue abriendo la boca, con comentarios como esos, entonces sí, no será nada buena la cosa- respondió el arquero

-¿Y qué harás Ken?- le cuestiono Sawada- Hagas lo que hagas, Yusuke no se va a quedar callado el día de la fiesta, no podemos prohibirle la entrada o cancelar, ya avisamos a todos y el lugar lo hemos empezado a pagar. Tampoco puedes faltar, sería darle demasiada satisfacción a Aoyama.

Ken lo meditó durante unos momentos, Sawada tenía razón, no podía faltar o hacer como que no sabía nada, Yusuke no se iba a quedar callado el viernes por la noche y muy seguramente haría que Hye Sun pasara un momento muy incómodo que aunque Ken tratara de evitar, iba a ser innegablemente un desastre completo. Y lo supo entonces, lo que tenía que hacer. Quizás, si Hye Sun se enterara, lo odiaría por no haberle dicho nada, quizás le agradeciera lo que había hecho, lo no sabía. Ni deseaba averiguarlo. Confiaba, en que no importaba que, Hye Sun nunca se fuera a enterar y después del viernes, no tendría que preocuparse de humillaciones públicas, al menos, las oportunidades de Yusuke, de arruinarle todo, serían muy muy escasas.

-Mañana iré de compras con Hye- respondió Ken con una falsa sonrisa. Sus amigos lo miraron, Sawada no comprendió muy bien, pero Sorimachi sí y algo le decía que quizás el plan, podría funcionar.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Al otro día**_

 **=Campus de la universidad de Saitama=**

-Hye, ¿tu novio tiene carro?- preguntó Hana, una de las tantas compañeras de la joven chef que acaba de salir de su última clase y llegaba algo cansada a su dormitorio. Antes de poder abrir la puerta de su habitación, su compañera la detuvo en seco con un comentario que le provocó una sonrisa.

-Ja, ja, ja, sí, así es- respondió alegre

-¿Y es amarillo?- preguntó Hana de nuevo, con una pícara sonrisa

-Ja, ja, ja, sí, un _Camaro_ amarillo- tal vez… ¿Ken podría andar por ahí?, pensaba la coreana

-¿Y también tiene una linda sonrisa?- preguntó la japonesa riendo

-Sí, una hermosa sonrisa-¿Porque?- preguntó la coreana con ganas de salir corriendo y ver si Ken estaba fuera del edificio

-Ah, es que lo vi en un artículo en una revista, ya sabes, se hablaban de carros y futbolistas- dijo Hana seriamente. Y el alma de Hye, se fue al suelo. Luego de un momento en que Hye estuvo a punto de entrar a su habitación y tirarse en su cama, Hana volvió a reír y continuó su frase- No, no es cierto, es que está allá afuera, esperándote- le dijo

-No bromees…- comentó la coreana, con los ojos dudosos

-No lo hago, pero si no quieres salir, puedo ir y pedirle que me dé una vuelta en ese gran carro- rió Hana. Hye Sun no se lo pensó más y salió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo a la salida del edificio, donde frente a este, un _Camaro_ amarillo, esperaba estacionado. Ken, recargado en la puerta del conductor, la esperaba enfundado en sus jeans oscuros, una polera blanca y zapatillas _Vans._

Sin duda no pudo resistirse a esa visión que el chico más guapo que había visto en toda su vida le brindaba y con la idea de estar entre sus brazos, se echó a correr a estos. Ken la miró desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera del edificio, la observó con cuidado desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Hye iba vestida con una linda y elegante blusa negra algo holgada y perfecta para la falda corta azul, que tenía figuras extrañas en otros tonos azules. Sus tacones eran negros y cerrados y sus siempre blancas piernas, se veían cubiertas por unas medias negras. Se veía hermosa y radiante, su figura resaltaba y su cabello sujeto en una coleta inclinada al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, le daba aparte de elegancia, una total porción de originalidad al atuendo. Llamativa y roba miradas, extraña, como dirían sus compañeros de equipo. Pero… Era hermosa, para él. Y debería ser así para todos, porque dijeran lo que dijeran, para el arquero, la chica era la mujer más hermosa del planeta.

Y se arrepintió de querer cambiarla aunque fuera por una noche. Pero su sonrisa en sus labios, su rostro alegre y entusiasta… _no quería nunca tener que verla mal. Nunca._ Y quizás eso pasaría, si la dejaba ir así, a donde Yusuke pudiera molestarla.

-Hola bonita- dijo Ken recibiendo a su novia entre sus brazos, ella besó sus labios y sonrió

-Hola bonito, ¿Qué tal el día post-victoria?- comentó la chica

-No me quejo, echamos una cascarita, ja, ja, ja- rió él- Y me dieron una semana para descansar-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Hye bastante impresionada

-En serio, así que, si tú quieres, te podré ver cuando quieras y a la hora que quieras, sin preocuparme por el entrenamiento- sonrió- Solo que eso no puede ser una excusa para faltar a la escuela, ¿eh?- le advirtió

-Ja, ja, ja, claro que no, yo no falto a clases… ¿entonces, por tus vacaciones, es que estás aquí?- le preguntó

-Pues… es lunes, el día más aburrido de la semana y pensé: ¿Qué puede estar haciendo mi hermosa novia después de sus clases, además de dejar babeando a cada chico del campus que se cruza en su camino?, así que decidí venir y ser yo el que impresione por tener una novia tan fantástica… además claro, creo que mereces un descanso de tanta comida y pensé que podríamos ir a comer a _Lalapot Shin Misato,_ luego ir de compras y al final, darte una sorpresa- le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y sin dejar de abrazarla. Todas las chicas que iban de llegada o salida del edificio, los miraban envidiosas por la linda escena que montaban o simplemente conmovidas de ver que una chica tuviera la suerte de salir con un chico como aquel.

-Yo no dejo babeando a nadie- aseguró Hye Sun sonriente- ¿Qué sorpresa?- preguntó curiosa

-Pues, si quieres saberlo, deberás seguir el plan que te he dado y aceptar venir a comer conmigo, queridísima chef- Ken guiño un ojo y la guió a la puerta del copiloto, donde abrió la puerta y la ayudo a subir al carro. Tras una sonrisa de complicidad, Ken subió de su lado del carro y arrancó rumbo al centro comercial.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **=Lalapot Shin Misato=**

La comida había estado maravillosa. Había habido charla, risas y burlas de parte de Ken para Hye, que indudablemente replico acerca del sabor de algunos alimentos, pero que disfruto en verdad de lo que había probado. Al final, habían decidido recorrer las tiendas le centro comercial y Ken había insistido en que lo que comprarían sin falta y sin pretextos, sería un atuendo completo para la chica.

-¿Insinúas algo acerca de mí ropa?- preguntó ella con una pícara sonrisa. Aunque no dejo que se notara, Ken sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna vertebral, al escuchar el comentario.

-Claro que no preciosa, eso solo… am bueno, siempre quise ser la clase de novio que hace cosas extrañas por su novia, lo peculiar de comprar el atuendo que te digo, es que va ligado a mi sorpresa de más al rato y que seré yo, quien elija cada prenda- comentó con su característica sonrisa, que lograba derretir a la coreana.

-¡No!- exclamó la chica bastante sorprendida, pero con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro- Tú no puedes elegir mi ropa… eres un chico

-Ja, ja, ja gracias por notarlo- dijo Ken con indignación

-Siempre lo hago, tengo buena vista, si creíste que me haría creer que eres chica, te equivocaste- rió la coreana

-Oh, sí, sí, eso era lo que planeaba, hacerte pensar que soy chica- rió Ken- Ya nena, deja de bromear y vamos, Ken quiere gastar algo de dinero en su novia- exclamó con felicidad. Y arrastrando con él a la coreana, mientras se dedicaban a recorrer tienda tras tienda.

Al cabo de 2 horas, aún no habían terminado de realizar sus compras, dado que lo que Ken escogía, no era muy del estilo de Hye Sun, acostumbrada a vestidos, faldas, jeans o blusas informales, nada recatadas, brillantes y casi siempre en tonos vistosos. Finalmente y luego de mucho rogarle, Ken consiguió que su adorada novia se probara un vestido normal y no extraño.

Un vestido corto, por encima de la rodilla, de vuelo amplio y ajustado a la cintura con una cinta que formaba una preciosa rosa, todo negro y completamente agradable, elegante y sensual. La prenda tenía unas pequeñas mangas que solo cubrían un poco de sus hombros y en ella, resaltaba su cuerpo, dándole una imagen más adulta y menos estudiantil, que dejo boqui abierto al portero, que concluyo, que no importaba que se pusiera su novia, siempre se vería perfecta.

Después compraron unos hermosos y altos zapatos de tacón color plateados, abiertos y con pequeños diamantes en las tiras que sujetaban el zapato al tobillo. Ken optó por comprar joyería sencilla pero agradable. Un collar de plata, con un ángel como dije, que tenía una joya pequeña incrustada en el cuerpo del querubín. Unos aretes pequeños, con dos joyas diminutas y una bella pulsera, ligera y delgada, formada por eslabones que le daban la impresión de ser una serpiente enroscada en la muñeca de la chica.

Luego de tantas compras, tantas cajas, bolsas y por supuesto de una suma de dinero que a Hye le pareció un poco exagerada, Ken la llevó a tomar un helado, de fresas con crema y finalmente al edificio de los dormitorios de la universidad. Estacionó el auto y antes de dejarla bajar, la preparó para su sorpresa:

-¿En serio quieres saber?- preguntó el chico con una dulce sonrisa

-¡Sí, dilo!- le rogó ella

-Bueno… por la victoria que obtuvimos ayer, llegamos al acuerdo en el equipo, de realizar una fiesta en un bar bastante exclusivo, donde quiero que por supuesto estés, no solo porque seas mi amiga y mi novia, sino, porque en el mundial que viene, yo espero que estés conmigo, para motivarme a ganar y presentarte a los personajes que han sido amigos y enemigos desde que soy niño. En esta fiesta, acudirán algunos de los miembros de la selección, los que juegan para Japón y no han salido al extranjero- le comentó. Hye Sun no podía con la sorpresa, no sabía que decir, le parecía que Ken estaba dando demasiado por ella, la consentía, la mimaba, la mantenía cera y se tomaba incluso la molestia de considerarla para eventos donde estarían personas importantes de toda la vida, con él.

No se pudo contener y lo abrazó con entusiasmo, lo llenó de besos por toda la cara y aceptó gustosa acudir a dicha fiesta con él. Prometiendo por supuesto que usaría lo que habían comprado, para presumir al mundo que el novio perfecto, la consentía incluso comprándole todo lo que le había comprado. Luego de la muestra de cariño y agradecimiento, Ken la ayudó con las bolsas, cajas y más bolsas que habían comprado y la dejó en el dormitorio que le pertenecía, prometiendo hacer su grandiosa aparición al día siguiente.

En la soledad de su auto, antes de retirarse de la universidad, Ken miró la ventana correspondiente a la habitación de la coreana y sonrió. Su plan había funcionado, nunca nadie humillaría a su novia.

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **¡Hola a todos! Bueno, realmente lamento mucho el retraso de esta actualización, lo que pasa es el semestre está por terminarse y requería de hacer tarea tras tarea. En fin, creo que me di mi bien merecido tiempo para escribir y espero de verdad que este capítulo, les sea de buen gusto. Como siempre, si gustan dejar algún comentario, bueno o malo, todo es bien recibido y leído con ansías locas.**

 **Ojalá se queden picadas con esta actualización.**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **OPAWER:** Ja, ja, ja espero haberte complacido con el golpe, aunque creo que quizás merezca otros pocos. Saludos y ojala te guste.

 **CANDY:** Espero que esto te agrade y que le hayas encontrado buen gusto. Con mucho cariño, espero tu comentario. Aprovechando… Te quiero.

 **Chica rara:** Espero que esto te haya agradado y pronto, tendremos la fiesta.

 **Lucio atom:** Ja, ja, ja hubo bastante extravagancia? Espero que te guste. Saludos.

 **Soy Fan:** Espero que esto te guste. Saludos.

 **Eli 15:** Claro que hay pareja para todos, aquí no hay solteros, solo Yusuke, ja, ja, ja.

 **Angel negro:** Lamento haber tardado, gracias por tus palabras. Saludos y ojala te agrade.

 **Andy pelo azul:** Vuestro nombre es idéntico al cabello de Hye, espero que te agrade. Saludos.

 **Melina:** Un placer, volver a veros en mis historias. Me alegro de que esto te agrade y espero en verdad que te siga agradando, saludos y espero con ansias vuestro próximo comentario si gustas dejarlo. Un abrazo.

 _ **Nos estamos leyendo.**_

 **JulietaG.28**


	7. Kiss

**= 7. _Kiss_ =**

 _ **Miércoles. 02:30 PM**_

 **Dining Darts bar Bee Omiya**

Todo parecía estar en orden. El lugar por fin estaba pagado.

Era un local bastante espacioso, lujoso y sumamente exclusivo. La pista de baile era perfecta para albergar la menos 50 almas, la barra del bar era tan amplia que cabían al menos 30 personas y mesas con sofás mullidos y muy cómodos, se esparcían por todos los extremos del bar. El personal del lugar, conocía bien a los inquilinos de esa noche, dado que no era la primera vez que lo alquilaban y sabían que sus reuniones en el lugar, siempre eran realmente agradables y sanas.

Por otro lado, los invitados ya habían sido contados, entre ellos, invitados por el propio Wakashimazu o por Sorimachi, los miembros del combinado nacional, Ishizaki, los Tachibana, Jito, Soda, Nitta, Morizaki, Sano, Matsuyama, Teppei, Taki, Izawa y Misugi, que esperaban ansiosos la reunión que pintaba a ser una gran fiesta post-mundial.

En esos momentos, lo único que les faltaba decidir, era el espectáculo que el bar ofrecería. Entre las opciones que se les brindaba para contratar, Sorimachi y Ken, los organizadores oficiales del evento, decidían entre un espectáculo de música o un show de baile.

-No estaría mal que Hye diera un show, es buena en las consolas- le dijo Kazuki a Ken, que sonrió ante la mención de su novia.

-No, no estaría mal, le comentaré, para que se anime- respondió el portero. Y así siguieron, mientras decidían por qué espectáculo decidirse. Entre tanto, algunos de sus compañeros de equipo, llegaban para conocer el lugar y también para ver como marchaban los preparativos. Todo pintaba a que sería una gran noche.

= _ **Fuera del lugar…**_ =

Hye Sun pagó al taxista por haberla llevado hasta el bar y mientras guardaba su cartera en el bolso de mano que esa tarde llevaba, un grupo de cuatro chicos, se detuvo a contemplarla desde lejos. De los pies a la cabeza, Hye Sun era una gran visión y también el centro de algunos comentarios que comenzaban a surgir. Según los jóvenes que la observaban, su cabello en verdad irradiaba un claro tono azul por encima del ya casi escaso negro, sus facciones aunque asiáticas no eran japonesas y su look siempre extravagante, la hacían parecer una adolescente. Y no era para más, en comparación a ellos, con una vida iniciada, la de ella estaba por tornarse madura al cien por ciento, sin ser así en esos momentos, dado que aún estaba en la escuela.

Antes de que Hye pudiera entrar en el bar, donde había quedado de verse con Ken, el líder de los cuatro chicos se acercó a ella, llevaba jeans y la camiseta del equipo, sus cabellos castaños eran cortos y sobre sus ojos un destello lo delataba como potencialmente peligroso. Se acercó con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón, su andar encorvado y un tanto aburrido.

-Así que tú eres la chica de Ken- comentó el chico, que no era otro, sino Yusuke.

-Sip, esa soy yo- afirmó ella con una sonrisa.

Tenía la vaga impresión de que había visto antes al chico ese, de que estaba en la cancha en el equipo de Ken. Aunque todos sabían que el arquero estaba estrenando relación, las presentaciones formales entre ellos no habían existido, el portero se había limitado a presentarla y acercarla, solo a Sawada y a Eirina.

-Un placer, soy Yusuke Aoyama- se presentó -Qué bonito encontrarte por aquí, eres tal como Ken te ha descrito en los entrenamientos- continuó Yusuke con una gran sonrisa, secundado por sus compañeros, posicionados detrás de él- Habla demasiado de ti.

-Espero que no sea algo malo…- rió ella, deseosa de poder entrar, pero el chico aquel, seguía sin dejarla continuar

-Pues…- aquella respuesta cortó de tajo sus ansías, guiada por la curiosidad de saber a qué se estaba refiriendo el chico ese

-¿Perdona?

-Ken no se cansó de presumir toda la semana acerca de su novia, desde entonces supimos que en realidad eres increíble por haberlo enamorado y supusimos que eras realmente guapa…- le respondió el chico sonriendo amablemente- Cuando te vimos por primera vez en el campo, aseguramos que eres realmente bonita y le hicimos alusión a Ken respecto a tu aspecto bastante alocado y fenomenal- mintió- Ken comentó entonces que lo único malo en ti era precisamente tu atuendo, pero como no nos interesaba, no nos metimos

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- preguntó Hye muy confundida. No creía nada, pero le extrañaba escuchar todo eso.

-Durante semanas, escuchamos a Ken comentar con sus amigos que tu estilo de vestir es realmente extraño y extravagante, Sorimachi le dijo que no estabas a la altura de ser la novia de un futbolista de renombre como Ken y este lo apoyo diciendo que su capitán Hyuga, había logrado conseguir una chica mejor- comentó Yusuke muy afligido, para hacer más realistas todos los comentarios que estaba escupiendo- No sé porque ha dicho todo eso, si en realidad tu estilo es único y original-

-¿Estás seguro? Ken no es así… él no…- comenzó ella, Yusuke, la cortó de tajo

-Lo estoy, Ken es así. Por eso no se lleva bien con muchos, por ser un tipo bastante huraño. Si no me crees, puedes preguntarle o como tú quieras, lo último que nosotros supimos, es que Ken ha presumido todos estos días de que la chica que llevara a la fiesta del viernes, será completamente distinta a la que conocemos, afirma que su acompañante lucirá a la altura de su rango en el soccer- dijo cizañoso. Había escuchado a Sawada comentar con Sorimachi el hecho de que Ken, había ido de compras con Hye y si no lograba plantar la duda en la chica, bueno, se daba por derrotado.

Sin embargo, el rostro de la coreana le delato que había logrado plantar discordia en esa relación, cuando sus ojos se tornaron tristes y su semblante se apagó.

Ella no podía creerlo, no esperaba esos comentarios de parte de Ken. Pensaba que todo era mentira, dado que el chico siempre le recordaba lo bonita que se veía, lo hermosa que le parecía y cosas así…. _Aunque…_ Hacía dos días, Ken había insistido en comprar ropa, en cambiar su estilo, en cambiarla a ella, con la excusa de ser romántico, pero muy seguramente, con el plan en manos, de presentarla como otra, de demostrar que controlaba a su pareja, de mostrarle a todos que podía ser una chica a la altura de un futbolista…

Sostuvo la cadena que llevaba siempre, desde que conocía a Ken, atada al cuello. Una simple cadena de metal, que como dije, mostraba el abre fácil de la lata de cerveza que Ken le había puesto en el dedo, el día del concierto, su segunda cita. La apretó en su palma, estaba enojada.

-Puedo… puedo tener tu número Yusuke- le dijo con una sonrisa, tomándolo desprevenido. El chico aceptó y le dio su número celular, ella sonrió al anotarlo directamente en la agenda de su teléfono- ¿Te gustan las apuestas?- le preguntó

-Claro, siempre ganó- comentó el chico. Y era verdad, le gustaba apostar y le gustaba ganar

-Pues entonces creo, que apostaremos… Me tengo que ir, me deje unas cosas en casa, nos vemos- dijo al darse la vuelta y salir casi corriendo del lugar, mientras enviaba un mensaje de texto, a Ken:

" _ **No puedo llegar. Me ha surgido una clase. Te veré después.**_ "

Y lo envió.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Jueves por la noche**_

 **=Departamento de Ken=**

Llevaba dos días sin verla y sentía que moriría de la desesperación si no lograba verla antes de la fiesta. Luego de un mensaje de texto bastante seco y que no obtuvo respuesta cuando él lo devolvió, Ken no había sabido más de Hye Sun. La había llamado para verla la noche anterior y ella no había respondido. La había buscado en la escuela esa mañana, pero Lorean, le había explicado que Hye al parecer, iba a pasar largas horas en las aulas de Cocina de Especialidad. Esa noche, la había llamado y ella seguía sin responder. Como consecuencias, Ken estaba por volverse loco.

No se resistió más, pero en lugar de llamar, envió un texto:

 **De: Ken A las: 8:00 PM**

" **¿No hablas? No verte me mata, ¿sucede algo? No hemos acordado nada para mañana. ¿A qué hora paso por ti?"**

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Su celular sonó, no era una llamada sino un texto, pero sabía de ante mano que se trataba de él. Suspiró. Como la estaba matando el no hablar con él y no verlo, en serio se había enamorado de ese chico que como desde un principio sospecho, había resultado ser un manipulador y un mentiroso.

Hye Sun estaba herida, pero su orgullo, no la iba a dejar tirarse, por el momento.

El día anterior, había dicho incluso a su mejor amiga que pasaría toda la tarde en las clases, pero había mentido. Se había dedicado a guardar en lo profundo del armario y en una bolsa negra de basura, el vestido, los zapatos y la joyería que Ken le había comprado y a evitar responder ansiosa las llamadas del chico. Se dijo que por leer el mensaje no pasaría nada y al hacerlo, se le encogió el corazón cuando leyó: " _No verte me mata…_ "

Decidió responder.

 **De: Hye-Sun A las: 8:10 PM**

" **Estudio. No pasa nada. Yo llegaré al bar, quiero sorprenderte"**

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Otro texto escueto. Seco. Breve. Pero al menos, era una respuesta.

Ok, lo entendía, ella estudiaba y como era su último año, debía de prepararse bien para poder graduarse y finalmente ser chef.

Ok, si ella decía no pasa nada, pues no lo pasaba y ya, tal vez solo era su imaginación. Pero… ¿sorprenderlo? No tenía idea de a qué se refería con eso, cuando si se trataba del vestuario que ella usaría, él lo conocía bien. ¡Venga! Ken había comprado todo lo que Hye usaría el viernes por la noche. Decidió mejor no pensar en eso y respondió el texto:

 **De: Ken A las: 8:13 PM**

" **Te has de ver hermosa mientras estudias. Espero esa agradable sorpresa. Muero por verte otra vez, te extraño."**

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _¡Ay aja!-_ pensó. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle aquello? Tal vez ella estaba exagerando todo. Tal vez, él ni siquiera había dicho algo y Yusuke se lo había inventado, pero eso no explicaba que de la noche a la mañana, Ken hubiera decidido vestirla.

Tenía buenas razones para estar enojada y muchas más para no creerle. Pero se decidió a seguirle el juego.

 **De: Lee Hye Sun A las: 8:25 PM**

" **No creo que con sueño una se logre ver hermosa. Oh, la tendrás, no lo dudes. Nos veremos mañana. Buenas noches. (ZZz, estoy cansada) "**

 **:-:-:-:-:**

¿Nombre completo? Qué raro.

No era demasiado tarde para tener sueño, pero, tal vez ella no habría dormido bien con tanto que estudiar. Algo no andaba bien y lo presentía, pero no quería volverse loco. Escribió una vez más y apagó el celular. Ya hablaría al otro día con ella, tal vez solo era la distancia la que le hacía pensar cosas extrañas.

 **De: Ken Wakashimazu A las: 8:27 PM**

" **Siempre estás preciosa. Dulces y adorables sueños.**

 **Te quiero…"**

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Y le dolió. Porque ella, también lo quería…

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Viernes por la noche…**_

 **Dining Darts bar Bee Omiya**

La fiesta había comenzado hacia casi una hora. Al fondo, " _Animals_ " sonaba a todo lo que daba y en la pista muchas parejas y grupos de amigos comenzaban a bailar. La noche, había caído con grandes sorpresas, como la aparición de las parejas japonesas, Ishizaki y su novia, Yukari. Taki que se acompañó de una prima suya y Teppei que acudió con la hermana de uno de sus compañeros de equipo. Izawa apareció solo. Hikaru y Misugi, como era de esperarse, se presentaron en compañía de Yayoi y de Yoshiko.

La sorpresa de esa noche para los miembros del Toho, fue la aparición de una chica, bajita, delgada, bastante linda y de ojos completamente negros, japonesa por supuesto, líder del grupo de porristas del Urawa Re Diamonds, Naoko Fukushima. Que no se presentó como animadora esa noche, sino, como la novia oficial de Sawada. Ambos habían entablado una linda relación semanas atrás, en que buscando no ser mal cuarteto, Takeshi se había alejado de sus enamorados amigos. Menudo secreto, menuda relación, menuda sorpresa para todos.

Lorean ya estaba ahí con Sorimachi y Ken se moría de las ansías porque Hye por fin apareciera. Al fondo del lugar, Yusuke y su grupo ya habían aparecido y como era de esperarse, habían estado mofándose de Ken y de su novia, irritando al portero.

-¿Se puede saber porque estás tan apagado?- preguntó Izawa, tomando asiento al lado de Ken. Ambos bebían un poco de vodka con jugo de naranja y miraban desde sus asientos a los invitados que comenzaban a divertirse.

-Mi pareja aún no llega, estoy esperando más bien- respondió el portero con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ya veo, ojala llegue pronto- le animo Mamoru.

-Espero… ¿tu porque no llegaste acompañado?- preguntó

-Mi novia esta fuera de la ciudad estos días, no tenía con quien venir- respondió Izawa

-¡¿TIENES NOVIA?!- se sorprendió el arquero, provocando una sonora risa, por parte del delantero del Yokohama Marinos.

-Ja, ja, ja, sí, la conocí hace poco, es gimnasta y esta fuera por un evento que tuvo. Le llamé para decirle y me amenazó con no venir con nadie más, porque ella llega hasta el domingo- explicó el chico con una sonrisa

-Vaya, parece que todos comienzan a salir con alguien- espetó Ken, más para sí mismo que para Izawa, pero lo bastante alto para que este le oyera

-De hecho, aunque no puedes opinar porque parece que tú también- se mofó el chico

-Es algo impresionante, lo sé, pero es verdad. Ella es increíble, la quiero mucho- se animó a confesar. Izawa era, de esas personas que no le caían del todo bien, pero que soportaba bastante y con la que era muy fácil charlar

-¿Cómo es…?- preguntó el delantero. Y el arquero, sonrió al comenzar a hablar de ella.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **-**_ _¿Bueno…?- respondió Yusuke_

 _-Apuesto 100 yenes a que dejo boqui abierto a Wakashimazu- dijo su interlocutor_

 _-¿No dicen que lo suyo empezó en una apuesta?- rió Yusuke reconociendo la voz_

 _-Así es, quiero devolverla. ¿Apuestas o no?_

 _-Tiene que haber beso. 150 yenes, ganaré. Wakashimazu no se quedara boquiabierto, él te está esperando_

 _-No, espera a su muñeca Barbie. Ten listo mi dinero- y colgó._

 _Yusuke sonrió y decidió acercarse a la mesa del lado derecho que se hallaba medio vacía, al lado de Ken y su amigo de la selección._

 _ **:-:-:-:-:**_

Dejó caer el teléfono en un vaso con agua, en una de las mesas principales del bar. Siguió caminado con la cabeza en alto y el semblante serio.

Sabía perfectamente que más que nunca, robaba miradas por donde pasaba. Las chicas envueltas en sus finos vestidos y elegantes tacones, la miraban sorprendidas de verla así vestida, envidiosas de lo que genial que era y claro burlonas por no ir acorde al evento. Los caballeros, la miraban casi babeando por su presencia y también extrañados de que se animara a vestirse así.

No le costó mucho localizar su objetivo, estaba sentado y algo sonriente, mientras charlaba con un amigo que ella podía jurar, había visto en alguna revista. De lejos, no sabía.

Conforme se acercaba, distinguió a Yusuke, sentado una mesa más allá de su objetivo. Y hablando de él, esa noche, no podía negarlo, estaba guapísimo. Llevaba un traje gris un tanto metálico, el pantalón algo ajustado, el saco un poco remangado, muy casual y la camisa negra sin abrochar los dos primeros botones, dejando ver el inicio de su fuerte torso. Incluso llevaba zapatos de vestir, como todos los chicos ahí presentes. Sonrió, que sorpresa se levaría.

¡Oh, sí que lo hizo!

Justo en ese momento, Ken fijó su vista en la chica que desprendía miradas por donde pasaba y que desde kilómetros más allá, habría podido distinguir. Su cabello estaba sujeto en media coleta, a modo de que resaltara, la parte de arriba surgía algo inflado y unos largos mechones caían sobre sus hombros. No llevaba el vestido elegido, ni siquiera una falda. Su blusa blanca tenía grabado el símbolo de la banda de rock "Rolling Stones" y estaba cubierta por un chaleco de piel, extraño y llamativo. Su pantalón rojo, pegado a sus piernas y con una textura como de manchas de jaguar, resaltaba cada curva y lucía más que los muchos vestidos que esa noche habían desfilado. Llevaba un cinturón roquero de cuero con argollas y sus zapatos eran unas botas, estilo de combate, también negras y con algunos detalles metálicos, eran de plataforma y le daban tanta figura y presencia, como los varios tacones que por ahí había lucido anteriormente.

Como siempre, sin importarle nada, Hye Sun se veía hermosa a ojos de Ken y si había buscado resaltar, lo había conseguido. Pero una duda, predominaba en él: ¿Por qué había ido así? ¿No habían comprado algo para esa noche?

Se puso de pie, con las palabras en la lengua, esperando a que su novia se plantara frente a él. Estaba atónito y paralizado, la miraba acercarse sin siquiera sonreír o articular sonidos, dado la impresión que se acababa de llevar. Y justo cuando Hye Sun, con una arrogante y extraña sonrisa, con los ojos azules destellando en venganza, se plantaron delante de él, Ken no pudo hacer o decir algo más que NADA.

Hye Sun lo tomó de las solapas del saco. Lo acercó bruscamente a ella, con la mirada de todos los presentes y cercanos a la escena, sobre ellos. Ken se quedó boquiabierto, cuando sin previo aviso, la coreana, juntó sus labios con los de él.

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **Notas:**

 **-Naoko Fukushima** es un personaje propiedad de _**JulietaG.28**_

 **-** _ **Animals**_ es una canción de música electrónica, de _Martin Garrix_

 _-_ _ **Rolling Stones**_ es un grupo de rock.

-Todos los personajes de **Captain Tsubasa** son propiedad de **Yoichi Takahashi y SheiShua.**

 **-Les recuerdo que este Fanfic esta inspirado en el Video Musical de Sandara Park "** _ **Kiss**_ **".**

 **-** Si gustan descubrir el genial atuendo de Hye, podeis encontrarlo en el video de Kiss, ya que es el mismo que Dara usa al final.

 **:-:-:**

 **Muy buenas tardes a todos. Espero que este capítulo les agrade y que se animen a dejar algún comentario, bueno, malo o pésimo no importa, todas sus palabras, me animan a seguir. Y bien, estamos entrando en la recta final de este bonito romance, aún tenemos muchas sorpresas que descubrir y claro, mucho trabajo para continuar con esta saga.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **JulietaG.28**

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **CANDY, ValeMisaki, chica rara**


	8. Como empezó, termina

**=8. Como empezó, termina=**

Era una sensación extraña, nueva. Pero no agradable. Un beso nunca les había sabido igual, ni siquiera era un beso. Era solo el acto de poner los labios de ella sobre los de él, pero no era un beso. No tenía sabor, ni siquiera tacto. Era una caricia y una demostración.

Ken estaba boquiabierto, con los ojos bien abiertos, al igual que ella. Azul y negro fundiéndose en uno, mientras sus labios aún unidos, se fundían igualmente en un sabor que para nada les agradaba, un sabor que sin saber exactamente como o porque, dejaba claro el dolor. Yusuke se lamentó, Ken en verdad no había esperado ver así a su novia y por supuesto ese beso que todos sabían, no era más que para probar algo. Se puso de pie con el dinero que debía pagar en las manos y sonrió al entregarlo a Hye Sun a espaldas de Ken. Ella tomó cada billete en sus manos y se separó del portero, que se mostraba confundido y sumamente nervioso, algo le decía que nada estaba bien.

-¿Hye… que pasa?- preguntó dudoso. Ella lo miró, justamente como lo había mirado, la primera vez que se vieron, después de abofetearlo.

-¿Nunca has cobrado una apuesta?- le preguntó ella, indignada- Recibo mi pago, eso es lo que pasa. Parece que te has quedado algo boquiabierto…- se mofó para ella misma, Yusuke, si comprendió.

-¿Qué te sucede? No eres… no estás como siempre- empezó a decir Ken, mirando de reojo, como sus compañeros lo miraban con curiosidad y sacando sus propias conclusiones atentos a lo que acontecía.

-De echo soy la de siempre, soy Lee Hye Sun, no tu muñeca Barbie- espetó la coreana, al borde de la desesperación que le provocaba el hecho de que Ken se hiciera el desentendido ante lo que ocurría- ¿Qué querías? ¿Convertirme en una de las modelos que ustedes los futbolistas frecuentan? Pensé que eras distinto, creí en ti Ken, aun cuando tenía mis bases para no hacerlo, te entregué mi amor y a cambio conseguí que lo pisotearas y que intentaras volverme algo que no soy. Si no te es suficiente lo que hago, lo que doy y lo que soy, no entiendo porque mantener toda una farsa. No entiendo porque quieres volverme alguien distinta, a la expectativa de un futbolista de tu categoría, pero no lo soy y nunca lo seré… Soy solo yo y…- dudó- Solo no me busques más, déjame en paz a partir de ahora y busca exactamente lo que este a tu altura. Porque tal vez yo no lo estoy…- le afirmó, la voz estaba por quebrársele, pero se armó de valor para continuar, para no llorar y terminar- Es a ti a quien le falta altura para estar conmigo- afirmó queriendo herirlo- Y como esto empezó lo terminó. Ahí tienes tu estúpido beso de vuelta- Y dicho todo, rompió en pedazos los billetes que había recibido, haciendo sentir a Ken que así de fácil, lo suyo también se había roto, Hye Sun se dio la media vuelta y se fue, con la cabeza en alto y la mirada fija en la salida, conteniendo el llanto y el dolor.

Sawada y Sorimachi, ya reunidos a sus espaldas, pensando y buscando una oportunidad para salir en defensa de su amigo, solo pudieron atinar a mirar a la chica, como quien no puede creer lo que ocurre y enfrentar sus ojos azul agua, que los penetraron con un claro mensaje: " _Mentirosos_ ". Sawada miró a Hye alejarse, hasta que desapareció en la multitud que se arremolinaba en torno a la salida, percatándose del hecho de que en el cuello de Hye, en una brillante cadena metálica, aún reposaba el abre fácil de una cerveza, que sabía por Ken, era un recordatorio de la promesa que implícitamente, habían comenzado un día: _estar juntos._

Sorimachi en cambio, miró a Ken, aún atónito y sin palabras ante lo ocurrido. Cada palabra dicha por Hye Sun le taladraba la mente y su partida le rompía el corazón. Nunca se había sentido tan mal, tan mentiroso. Ella tenía razón, no estaba a la altura de una chica como ella, le hacía falta mucho para poder estarlo y lo primero era valor. Lo segundo, honestidad. Aunque sus intenciones, nunca habían sido malas, ella se había percatado de todo y como era de esperarse, había pensado lo peor de él, al punto tal de ni siquiera permitirle explicar… pero nada lo podía justificar. Muy en el fondo, Ken lo sabía. Había errado, porque debió haberle dicho, porque debió haber enfrentado todo aquello con ella al margen de las cosas, porque nunca debió intentar disfrazarla de lo que no era.

Yusuke, sonriente de ver la reacción de la chica coreana y posteriormente sus actos que habían desembocado la desdicha completa de Ken, rió a grandes carcajadas, llamando la atención de todos. Quería salir de ahí y buscar a Hye Sun, felicitarla por sus acciones, quien sabe, quizás hasta ofrecerse a consolarla. Se posó delante del arquero japonés, con una sonrisa bien tatuada en los labios y le dijo con una voz repleta de felicidad:

-¡Venga Ken! Es una fiesta y tienes que divertirte, ahora sí que podrás conseguir una chica digna de una estrella como tú- dio con mofa

-¿Qué tanto tienes tu que ver en las palabras de Hye Sun?- le preguntó Sorimachi, captando que Yusuke repetía un pequeño pedazo de lo que la coreana había dicho momentos atrás.

-¿Yo? Absolutamente nada, la niña se dio cuenta por sí sola, de lo patética que es, intentando salir con alguien como Ken, rico, reconocido y talentoso. Yo no tuve nada que ver- resolvió Yusuke- Aunque tampoco creo que dijera algo que no es, en lo que a mí respecta, Ken no es el mejor novio que alguien podría conseguirse, antes de ella, su único grande amor era el soccer y su más amorosa imagen, era su patético capitán Hyuga. La escuincla que acaba de irse, solo le ha confirmado, que él no es más que un idiota y que ella no es más que una mocosa tonta- afirmó con ojos cerrados y una sonrisa bien plasmada en la cara. Una sonrisa de burla y victoria, ¿Por qué, que mejor que ver a la persona que odias pasarla mal?

Cuando Yusuke abrió los ojos, lo único que sintió, fue el impacto de su cuerpo contra el suelo. Y un cuerpo sobre el suyo. Enfocando bien la vista, pudo notar con claridad que quien estaba a horcadas encima de él, era el mismo Ken, cegado por la ira y consumido por el dolor. Lo siguiente, fue una ráfaga de 5 golpes directos a su rostro, dos en el ojo, tres en el pómulo. Pronto su cara comenzó a arder y colorarse roja. Forcejeó un poco para quitarse a Ken de encima, pero ciertamente no podía hacer gran cosa. Cuando finalmente logró volcarlo de lado, le soltó un golpe en las costillas dejándolo en cuclillas el tiempo suficiente para ponerse de pie y asestarle una patada. Ken cayó de bruces al suelo, intentando ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible, antes de recibir un nuevo ataque. Cuando Yusuke intentó darle otra patada, Ken la detuvo con su mano y lo jaló hasta que se cayó. Se puso de pie, casi al mismo tiempo que Yusuke y frente a frente se entregaron a nuevos golpes. Ken logró golpearle el pómulo de nuevo y con eso dejarle algo borrosa la visión, al tiempo que Yusuke le atinaba en el labio y se lo partía, al impactarlo contra sus dientes. Ken resistió el ardor de su boca y en el momento exacto en que Yusuke lanzó un nuevo golpe, atinó a darle en la nariz, recibiendo un fuerte puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo.

Detrás de ellos, los invitados los miraban atónitos a lo que ocurría y ciertamente los miembros de Urawa, agradecían que el bar fuera estrictamente exclusivo y cerrado, para no dejar pasar a los reporteros. Sawada y Jun Misugi, estaban detrás de Yusuke, intentando agarrarlo para separarlo de Ken. De su lado, Izawa y Sorimachi también se habían prensado a Ken, para no dejarlo seguir moliendo a Yusuke, aunque se lo mereciera. Separados y con un poco distancia entre ellos, pero sin lograr contener todo lo que llevaban dentro, los japoneses se miraron y comenzaron a lanzarse ataques verbales:

-¡Vuelves a hablar así de Hye y te aseguró que te dejo sin boca, idiota!- lanzó Ken con todo el desprecio que su corazón sentía por aquel jugador.

-¡Como si me importara! ¡Más te vale dejar de tocarme las narices!- amenazó Yusuke

-¡Bueno, basta ya!- exclamó Matsuyama colocándose en medio de los dos- ¡Tú!- señaló a Ken- Deja de armar un escándalo y de actuar como un crío. En vez de estar peleando, deberías estar detrás de tu chica, si no deseas en verdad perderla- le aseguró seriamente- ¡Y tú!- le exclamó a Yusuke- No tengo una puñetera idea de quien rayos eres, pero más te vale bajarle a tu pinta de chico malo o no moveremos un dedo por separarlos, cuando el experto en Karate acabe por mandarte derechito al hospital que es donde mereces estar por faltarle el respeto a una chica- le espetó con indiferencia. Obviamente y aunque no lo admitiría, como todos los miembros del combinado nacional, Matsuyama se hallaba de lado de Ken en el pleito y estaba a nada de pedirle a sus amigos que soltaran a Ken y le ayudaran a sostener a Yusuke, mientras lo golpeaban a muerte. Pero se aguantó.

Misugi y Sawada, arrastraron a Yusuke hasta el encargado de seguridad y le pidieron que lo llevara directo a casa por la puerta de atrás, para evitar escándalos con la prensa. Ken en cambió acudió al sanitario a lavarse el rostro, que sentía hinchado por los golpes y a limpiarse la sangre que le manaba del labio. Obviamente Yusuke había acabado peor, por recibir los primeros golpes que lo tomaron por sorpresa, pero presa del dolor Ken sentía que desfallecería y solo quería estar solo. No tenía ánimos de salir y buscar a Hye esa noche, ni siquiera podría aunque los tuviera. Porque aún le mataban las palabras de la chica: " _Es a ti a quien le falta altura para estar conmigo_ "… No la merecía, ella merecía algo mejor. Alguien mejor. Alguien que no fuera él.

Con esa idea, decidió retirarse por el mismo lugar por donde Yusuke había sido sacado. Sus amigos lo buscaron por un buen rato, hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de que el arquero se había retirado del lugar y con el pensamiento, de que se había dirigido a buscar a su novia, no hicieron más que tratar de salvar la noche. Cuando al término de la fiesta, Sorimachi dejo a Lorean en los dormitorios de la universidad, está se dirigió directamente a su habitación, pensando que Hye estaría con Ken, pero con la promesa de verla al otro día, a primera hora, para saber qué demonios había pasado y porque había llegado a decidir lo que hizo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Sábado por la mañana…**_

 **=Cafetería de la Universidad de Saitama=**

Por suerte para ella, ninguno de sus compañeros de la universidad, había sido invitado a la fiesta de la noche pasada. Por suerte para ella, su mundo, su verdadero mundo, no tenía nada que ver con futbolistas, fiestas exclusivas, montones de dinero y de reporteros que parecían sanguijuelas. Por suerte para ella, era una típica y común chica coreana, que por cosas del destino, estudiaba gastronomía en una universidad en Japón. Nada de fama, ni preocupaciones como no estar a la altura de una estrella reconocida del soccer a nivel internacional.

Hye Sun permanecía sentada en una de las mesas de la terraza de la cafetería, con un café enfrente de ella y el mismo semblante que había tenido desde que se levantó esa mañana, obligada por el seminario de titulación que la obligaban a tomar y que en esos momentos se había convertido en su única prioridad, pues a finales de ese mes, por fin, se titularía y sería una grandiosa chef.

Un movimiento al lado de ella, logró sacarla de sus pensamientos, que no dejaban de rondar en torno a Ken, a ese chico que en tan poco tiempo la había enamorado, que en tan poco tiempo le había dado momentos inigualables y que en poco tiempo, también la había destrozado, mostrándole más que nunca, que sus lugares en el mundo eran distintos. Una vez, solo una, la primera semana que lo conoció, pensó que no eran compatibles dado que ella era una humana común y él un famoso futbolista. Había desechado el pensamiento casi al instante, pero en esos momentos, más que nunca lo reafirmaba.

-¿Qué paso ayer?- preguntó Lorean, que era la que ya se había sentado al lado de ella y la miraba con angustia, pues el semblante que esperaba ver, no era el que la chica tenía.

-¿No estuviste ahí? Termine con Ken y ya, se acabó- le dijo Hye sin atreverse a mirarla, porque sabía que de hacerlo, se soltaría en llanto y en la búsqueda de un abrazo.

-No me lo trago, quiero saber porque lo terminaste, porque estoy segura de que tú no querías eso. No creo que tus sentimientos de todas estas semanas no hayan sido tan grandes como imaginaba, para que decidieras acabar con todo- le espetó intranquila, sabiendo que Hye se callaba algo y que de no sacarlo, su amiga seguiría sufriendo.

-Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que en verdad somos de mundos distintos y que él debe de estar con alguien tan famosa como él. Además claro, era lo planeado, desde que lo conocí, sabes que lo odie, quería vengarme por lo que me hizo esa primera noche y no vi oportunidad más perfecta que la de anoche- mintió Hye Sun, reteniendo el nudo en la garganta, ahogando las lágrimas.

-Bueno ya, bájale al rollo ese de chica vengativa, porque en serio que no te estoy creyendo ni la primera letra de todo lo que dices. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué te hizo Ken para qué pensaras así? Tienes que contarme Hye, somos mejores amigas.

-Vamos a mí habitación- dijo la coreana, no soportando más, todo lo que en ella pesaba. Ambas chicas tomaron sus cosas y corrieron a través del campus hasta la habitación de Hye Sun, se encerraron y se tumbaron en la alfombra de la sala, donde la coreana comenzó a relatarle todo desde el día en que Ken insistió en comprar ropa nueva, en como Yusuke le confesó lo que había escuchado de boca de Ken y como había llegado a la resolución de demostrarle al arquero que nadie podría cambiar quien era. Acabo rematando que la noche anterior la paso llorando desconsoladamente y aclaro la duda de Lorean que pensaba que Ken había acudido a buscarla, siendo esto, erróneo.

-Pero Hye… yo no creería nada de lo que ese Yusuke me dijera. Anoche cuando te fuiste, Ken…- comenzó a explicar Lorean, siendo interrumpida por Hye

-No, no me digas ya nada. Al final, he pensado en todo lo que Yusuke dijo y también lo que Ken no. Creo que sin duda, existe algo que nos separa, solo soy una estudiante de universidad. Él ya es todo un modelo del soccer y junto a sus amigos, es aún más, no puede ir a ningún lado sin ser reconocido… no estoy lista para nada de eso. Y creo que ese el problema. Incompatibilidad.

-¿Estas segura? Yo creo que si creyeras lo que dices, no estarías tan mal, como ahora. Habla con él, al menos escúchalo, si deciden que es mejor estar separados, entonces que sea porque así ambos lo determinan, no porque uno crea que eso es lo que los dos necesitan…- le rogó Lorean, encariñada a Ken, apegada a Hye, amiga de ambos.

-Lo haré…- pensó Hye por un momento- Cuando me sienta lista para dar la cara. No creo poder hacer nada hoy y realmente quisiera poder estar aquí sin salir- pidió. Lorean la abrazó y sonrió, le limpió las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas y le dijo:

-Yo estaré aquí. Nos desvelaremos viendo películas como _Pearl Harbor_ y el _Titanic_ , comeremos mucho helado, pediremos pizza y antes de que anochezca nos pintaremos las uñas y seguiremos tumbadas aquí como viles perezosas- Hye, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Por algo, Lorean era su mejor amiga, porque siempre, podría contar con ella, para animarla, para hundirse con ella o para disfrutar del fondo del abismo. La abrazó con gratitud y se estiró en busca del teléfono, mientras Lorean se levantaba en busca de algunas mantas y almohadas para estar más cómodas.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Lunes por la mañana…**_ **06:30 AM=**

 **=Departamento de Ken=**

Las pequeñas vacaciones que le habían dado, se habían terminado más rápido de lo que podía desear. Los entrenamientos de nuevo abarcaban su agenda de primera hora y le obligaban a levantarse a esa hora, para prepararse y salir rumbo al campo. Sin embargo y como los dos días anteriores, no tenía ganas de salir del departamento. Había meditado todo y había llegado a la resolución de que dos días de espacio, permitirían a Hye Sun pensarse las cosas y tranquilizarse, el tiempo claro, también le serviría a él.

Mentalmente estaba destrozado, físicamente adolorido. Los golpes que Yusuke le había propinado, habían sido más fuertes de lo que pensó, su pómulo aún estaba hinchado y se había tornado morado, su labio estaba curando pero aún se le miraba la cortada y algunos moretones, le habían aparecido ahí, donde le había pateado. Todo en él estaba destrozado, pero se las ingenió para levantarse, con la firme motivación, de que luego de entrenar, podría volver a ver a Hye Sun.

Se duchó y se preparó, salió con normalidad cuando el reloj marcaba las siete y condujo con lentitud hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Al llegar, los comentarios de sus compañeros no se hicieron esperar y todos y cada uno, le demostraban que Yusuke, tenía más enemigos de los que creía, pero ya no deseaba matarlo con ansías locas. Ahora solo, quería olvidarse de su existencia, para pasar página y volver a ser tan feliz, claro que eso solo pasaría, si Hye lo perdonaba. Cuando Aoyama entró al campo, todas las miradas se posaron en él, tenía un ojo morado y una hinchazón muy notoria en los pómulos. Se movía con lentitud y parecía indiferente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sus amigos como siempre, lo secundaron hasta el final, mostrando el mismo apoyo que Ken recibía de Sawada y Sorimachi.

-Bueno, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo el entrenador del equipo, apenas entró en la cancha, con todos los jugadores a su alrededor- Lo diré solo una vez y espero que sea claro, Ken y Yusuke, si me vuelvo a enterar de que han estado metidos en una pelea callejera, los voy a sancionar y les aseguro que la temporada que no jueguen será por demás larga, además claro Ken, de que puedo hacer incluso que no seas convocado a la selección. Os dejo bajo amenaza chicos, no me importa quien empezó o quien termino o porque se suscitó esto, solo me importa que la imagen del equipo no se vea afectada. No os pido que seas amigos, si desean pretender que el uno con el otro no existen, de lujo, solo no más problemas, ¿quedo claro?- preguntó. Obviamente estaba bien enterado de todo y las muestras de actos violentos en los rostros de sus jugadores se lo confirmaban. Yusuke y Ken no tuvieron de otra más que aceptar la amenaza y prometer no armar otro lío. Posteriormente, el entrenamiento continuó, como si nada hubiera pasado.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Esa tarde…**_ **2:30 PM=**

 **=Campus de la universidad de Saitama=**

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Ken a espaldas de Hye. La chica estaba a mitad del camino a su dormitorio, vestía un extraño y algo deprimente mega blusón de _Moschino_ y unas pequeñas bailarinas rojas, como el blusón. Su cabello azul estaba sujeto en una coleta y a pesar de que se veía decaída, de nuevo para Ken, era la chica más bella del mundo. Su cabello, sus ojos, su extraña vestimenta, le caían como anillo al dedo y la volvían toda la perfección que él necesitaba. Hye se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz y al mirar a Ken, quedó bastante sorprendida de verlo en el estado en que se encontraba.

Llevaba jeans claros y zapatillas _Vans_ , como siempre que le veía. Su camiseta _aeropostal_ negra, estaba algo holgada, pero marcaba su cuerpo. Lo extraño, era que su pómulo izquierdo estaba colorado morado y su labio inferior estaba partido, claramente malluga duras de golpes. ¿Dónde se había metido el chico?

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- inquirió ella con una voz que le extraño, pues aunque había querido, no esperaba estuviera tan cargada de desprecio.

-Hablar, es lo que acabo de decir- respondió Ken, tranquilo, inocente.

-No hay nada de qué hablar- cortó Hye, a pesar de haber prometido que cuando lo viera, hablaría con él.

-Yo creo que hay demasiadas cosas, yo creo que aunque no tengas nada que decir, al menos debes escuchar lo que yo tengo que contarte, al menos eso, por los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. No pretendo que me perdones y tampoco que justifiques lo que te hice porque sé que me equivoque, pero quiero que sepas lo que pasó, lo que ocurre aún ahora, porque no me voy a ir sin poder decírtelo todo- afirmó el arquero con convicción. Tal vez si pretendía que lo perdonaran, tal vez si estaba ahí con la esperanza de recuperarla, pero sí de momento, lograba al menos que Hye le escuchara, podía no sacar a la luz sus verdaderas intenciones. La coreana lo miró dudosa, algo temerosa de que lo que escuchara no le agradara y cuando se decidió a responder, solo pudo decir:

-Tienes…- entonces alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Hye Sun?- escuchó detrás de Ken. El portero se volvió y se encontró cara a cara con un chico de su edad, alto como él, fornido y bastante apuesto. Sus cabellos eran negros, oscuros como la noche y algo cortos en comparación con los de él, probablemente llegaban a la altura de los de Sorimachi. Sus ojos azules como el agua, eran brillantes y estaban cargados de felicidad. Vestía de Jeans oscuros y una camisa blanca, abrochada hasta los dos primeros botones. Sus mangas estaban remangadas a ¾ del brazo y sus zapatos eran de vestir. No llevaba saco, pero si una mochila de un tirante al hombro, como si llevara una portátil ahí, aunque era más grande que para una computadora.

En cuanto Hye Sun lo vio, se olvidó completamente de todo, se olvidó de Ken y de su dolor, vio delante de ella, el refugio más seguro. El lugar donde siempre estaba segura, querida, adorada. Los brazos del hombre se abrieron en señal de que como ella, estaba alegre de volver a verla, después del tiempo que habían pasado separados. 

-¡Kwon!- exclamó Hye entre risas, echándose a los brazos del chico aquel. Y en cuanto lo hizo, Ken se preguntó: _¿Quién es este?_ , pero también, una repentina ola de celos se apoderó de su ser. Y un corazón se rompió en cuanto Kwon, besó la frente de su adorada Hye, con todo el cariño que un hombre podía depositar en un beso.

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Titanic** es una película romántica muy conocida. Está basada en la tragedia del transatlántico que se hundió en 1912. La película fue estrenada en 1997 y es protagonizada por Leonardo DiCaprio y Kate Winslet.

 ***Pearl Harbor** es también una película basada en una tragedia. El ataque a la base Naval del Pearl Harbor en USA, durante la segunda guerra mundial. Protagonizada por el actor Ben Affleck.

 ***Aeropostal** es una marca de ropa.

 ***Moschino** es una marca conocida y el blusón que describo podeis encontrarlo en internet.

 **:-:-:**

¡Muy buenas noches! Espero volverlos locos, con estas actualizaciones que me estoy apresurando a subir. Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo. Realmente esto es para ustedes, que me han hecho la semana entera con los comentarios que se animan a dejar, sus palabras son mi motivación y mi apoyo. Bueno, les anuncio que este fin de semana estaré dando fin a esta linda historia, de la que solo quedan **¡2 CAPÍTULOS!** Y espero que me acompañen en todo momento, incluso en la historia que preside a esta.

De todo corazón, millones de gracias por seguirme y leerme, por darme de su tiempo y emocionarse con la historia. Saludos a todos y un fuerte abrazo. ¡A disfrutar que ya es viernes!

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **CANDY, ValeMisaki, lucioatom, chicarara, angel negro, Andy peli azul, OPAWER, eli 15**

 **Nos estamos leyendo.**

 **JulietaG.28**


	9. Hermanos, no

**=9. Hermanos, no.=**

Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que se habían visto, demasiado tiempo de estrecharse y sentirse más cerca que nunca. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde la última vez que se habían visto _(en una visita que duro cerca de 1 día)_ , había pasado tanto desde que se habían visto obligados a distanciarse hacia 6 años atrás. Y se sentía bien volver a tenerla en sus brazos. Y se sentía bien volver a sentirse protegida.

Kwon apretó fuertemente a Hye Sun, mientras la abrazaba, como si nunca más fuera a soltarla. La alejó solo un momento, para observarla mejor. En todo ese tiempo, la chica había crecido, se había desarrollado y se había vuelto aún más hermosa de lo que ya era. Hye observó al chico frente a ella, notando casi lo mismo que él, que había crecido, que se había desarrollado y se había vuelto un chico por demás guapo.

-Nan dangsin-i neomu bogo sip-eoss-eoyo _(_ _¡Te he extrañado tanto!)_ \- exclamó Hye Sun al borde del llanto y en su lengua natal.

-Hajiman boda deo isang _(_ _Pero no más que yo)_ \- aseguró el chico que por supuesto, también era coreano. Y un momento después, la volvió a abrazar. Dicho acto, acabó completamente con la paciencia, que hasta esos momentos, cierto portero estaba manteniendo, mientras miraba con ojos iracundos la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo delante de él. Carraspeó un poco y logró así llamar la atención de la coreana, que al darse la vuelta, lo miró cabizbaja sin soltar la mano de Kwon, que había pasado a ser lo que Ken antes era, un espectador.

-¿Crees que podríamos hablar después?- le preguntó ella, con la voz más inocente que jamás le había escuchado.

-¿Porque?- preguntó Ken irracional- Creo que es mejor si discutimos todo en este momento- le dijo seriamente

-Yo en serio preferiría que fuera después, como puedes ver, Kwon acaba de llegar y quiero pasar tiempo a su lado, él es…- comenzó a explicarse la chica, con la sonrisa en los labios, su mano apretando la de Kwon y el corazón desbocando de felicidad.

-¿Pasar tiempo con él? ¿Qué acaso eso no puede esperar? ¿No puedes escucharme y luego irte con quien quieras irte? ¿Es así de poco lo que te interesan mis palabras? ¿Además… quién demonios es él?- cuestionó Ken desesperado, dolido, orgulloso, destrozado.

-Sí, con él, tiene mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo vi. No puede esperar, yo quisiera que incluso tú lo conocieras, por lo que pasó entre nosotros, si te escucho, esto se prolongara y el tiempo se perderá, además ni siquiera me dirás lo que quieres por estar pensando en él. Me interesan tus palabras, tanto como me interesa él, pero creo que no estás en la mejor posición de decirme que es lo que debo preferir, dado que no estaría mal que te ignorara por completo y tratara de continuar con mi vida normal. Tú fuiste el que hecho todo a perder- le recordó con lago de indignación- Él es…-

-Sabes algo- la interrumpió Ken- Tienes razón, si hablamos, esto se prolongara y tú tienes muchas ganas de ir corriendo por ahí con este tipo, así que yo no planeo hacerte perder más tiempo. Quería disculparme y explicarte, quería que entendieras que te amo, como nunca pensé poder a amar a alguien, pero…- tomó aire, tenía que decirlo, aunque no quisiera.

-¿Pero…?

-Pero es verdad, yo la regué. Te lastimé, te humillé, aun cuando quise hacer justamente que eso no pasara. Y te vengaste. Me demostraste que todo se paga y que las mentiras se descubren. Bueno, solo quiero que sepas que yo no dije nada de lo que crees que dije, que yo ni siquiera lo pensé, si decidí comprar todo lo que compré para el viernes, para ti, fue porque quería evitar que Yusuke y compañía se mofaran de ti. Porque te amo tanto que quería evitarte todo aquello. Al final, ya resolví todo y las marcas son notorias- dijo señalando su rostro herido- Creo que es así como puedo disculparme… No así, pedir que regreses. Y viendo que, tienes con quien correr, con quien consolarte y en que brazos apoyarte, acepto que lo jodí todo y que esto acaba por mi culpa. Ya no te buscare, no lo necesitas, como tampoco me necesitas a mí. Adiós Lee Hye Sun- dijo sin más y sin mirarla o siquiera pasar su vista por Kwon, salió de ahí caminando a una velocidad increíble, rumbo a las afueras del campus, donde Lorean y Sorimachi, le esperaban montados en el _Audi TT_ del castaño japonés.

Hye Sun se quedó completamente estática y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, las piernas le flaquearon y más que nunca se sintió débil. Su mano, dejó de sujetar la de Kwon y su vista siguió a Ken, hasta que este desapareció en la distancia. Kwon notó todo y se acercó a ella, sabiendo exactamente qué hacer. La sujetó por los hombros y la hizo girar a él, la rodeó y la envolvió en el más cálido de los abrazos, mientras la pequeña chica, soltaba el llanto que tenía aún contenido. Nunca habría esperado que Ken decidiera irse definitivamente, que no la dejara explicarse y que creyera más que nunca lo que ella había dicho para herirlo, la noche de la fiesta. Después de todo, lo único bueno que sacaba, era haberse enterado de que el verdadero mentiroso, no era nadie más que Yusuke… Pero también estaba el rostro de Ken, golpeado seguramente porque de esa manera él arquero se habría vengado de su compañero de equipo. Y su partida, una simple media vuelta, que le había dejado en claro que ya no quedaba más para ellos, que si su corazón albergaba la esperanza de volver a estar juntos, se equivocaba.

-Ya, ya pequeña… venga, no llores más, yo estoy aquí- dijo Kwon arrullándola con sus palabras. Hye rodeó al chico por la cintura, aferrándose como una niña al abrazo del hombre que la adoraba por sobre todas las cosas en el mundo, del chico que siempre la había amado y cuidado y al que ella tanto añoraba y por supuesto, también amaba.

-No puedo creer que fui tan tonta…- susurró la coreana. Kwon la alejó un poco y le sonrió:

-¡Hey! No digas eso, no lo eres… Eres una chica estupenda, venga deja de llorar. Muéstrame tu habitación y cuéntame que es toda esa escena que acabo de ver. Luego hablaremos de lo que has hecho todo este tiempo… por ahora solo me interesa saber que le ocurre a mi pequeña- le dijo con dulzura, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus suaves manos y la guiaba al interior del edificio de los dormitorios. Hye lo llevó hasta su habitación y pronto, ofreció un espacio en la sala, para soltarse a contar, su trágica historia de amor.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **-** ¿Ken, que pasó? ¿No me digas que no te creyó nada?- preguntó Sorimachi mirando como el portero, se tumbaba desconsolado sobre el asiento trasero del carro. Lorean como Eirina, no soportaba para nada ver así al chico, que compartía tristezas con Hye Sun. En su noche de desvelos, había logrado que la coreana se sintiera un tanto mejor, pero el día siguiente había sido por completo un asco. El lunes sin embargo, pretendía mejorar, ya que al menos Hye Sun, se había puesto algo más que el pijama rosa chillón que usaba cuando estaba deprimida. Para Ken, al parecer, las cosas no mejoraban, solo empeoraban

-Ojalá hubiera sido eso- suspiró el portero- Sorimachi, sácame de aquí, quiero ir a entrenar-

-¿Qué es lo que pasó? Deja de excusarte en el futbol- le recriminó el castaño

-¡Pasa que por fin entiendo que no puedo solucionar nada! ¡Que me doy cuenta que ya no la recuperare! ¡La regué y de la peor manera! Yo solo logre perder a la única chica que me había enamorado en la vida, yo solo y por idiota. ¡Y aun así, soy tan egoísta, que me cala saber que será feliz con alguien que no soy yo!- exclamó Ken dejando que su voz subiera de tono, permitiendo que se le llenaran las palabras de tropiezos y que en sus ojos, un líquido se acumulara.

-Pero Ken… Hye no puede ser feliz, si no es contigo- le aseguró Lorean, en un intento de darle ánimos a su amigo

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque no se lo dices a Kwon?- le espetó el arquero

-¿Kwon…?- preguntó Sorimachi

-Ni me preguntes- le respondió Ken de tajo- Tampoco sé quién es, solo sé, que ese tipo apareció hace solo unos momentos y logró que Hye sonriera, que se sintiera mejor y que fuera el chico con el que quiere estar, palabras de ella. ¿Podemos largarnos ya? Ya no quiero entrenar, ahora quiero ir al dojo- dijo emberrinchado. Lorean tenía una pequeña idea de lo que quizás estuviera ocurriendo, pero de todas formas, tendría que comprobarla.

-Iré a ver a Hye, tu lleva a este a un lugar donde deje de actuar como niño pequeño- le dijo a Sorimachi. Este, asintió con la cabeza y depositó un dulce beso en labios de la americana, antes de que ella bajara y cerrara la puerta.

-Bueno Ken, vamos al campo, te voy a dar una goliza- rió Eirina. A modo de respuesta, Ken gruñó.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Martes. 01:30 PM.**_

 **Campus de la Universidad de Saitama**

Oculto entre los árboles, Ken se repetía una y otra vez que solo estaba ahí, porque Sorimachi lo había convencido, que solo sería esa vez, por resolver sus dudas y claro, verla una vez más. Al fondo de su escondite, en una de las mesas de la Terraza de la cafetería de una Universidad, Hye Sun tomaba un frappé en compañía de Lorean y una chica que Ken recordaba haber usado para llamar a Hye Sun fuera del edificio de los dormitorios. La coreana, llevaba puesto un vestido bastante lindo, la parte superior era blanca y en la falda, una textura de flores rosas con hojas verdes llenaba la tela. La prenda entallaba estupendamente a la figura de la chica, sus pequeños tacones de plataforma, eran primaverales y alegres, ayudaban por completo a hacerla ver a juego con el día soleado y alegre, aunque su rostro, había perdido cierto brillo y júbilo que tenía, cuando salía con él. Ken quiso darse el lujo de creer que era porque lo extrañaba, de pensar en que ese aspecto un tanto distante y triste en su rostro, se debía a que como a él, le dolía que estuvieran separados.

Pero pronto deshecho el pensamiento. Detrás de Hye, apareció de nuevo Kwon, le cubrió los ojos y la hizo sonreír cuando la chica se dio cuenta de quién se trataba. ¿Quién DEMONIOS ERA ESE? Seguía preguntándose sin cesar. Estaba más que celoso, furioso y rabioso. Había acudido ahí por orden de Sorimachi y consejo de Sawada, pero lo único que podía pensar era que Kwon, no era nada más y nada menos que un ex novio coreano de Hye Sun que en el momento justo, llegaba para consolarla y apartarla de él. Trató de serenarse y recordó su charla con Sorimachi.

 _ **Flash-Back**_

 **-** Tal vez es un amigo de la infancia- dijo Sorimachi desde el sofá. Ken, estaba desparramado en el sillón y en la alfombra Sawada trataba de ayudar a Eirina a idear propuestas, acerca de la verdadera identidad del chico que se había llamar Kwon.

-Claro, un amigo que la besa como si fuera lo más preciado que tiene- se mofó Ken- Te digo que de seguro es un ex

-No creo… -intentó Sawada- Quizás… un ¿primo?- se animó a proponer

-¡No! ¡Un hermano!- propuso más animado Sorimachi. Ken, les lanzó dos cojines

-¿En serio? ¿Un hermano? Esa es una idea ridícula- espetó el arquero

-¿Porque? Hye tiene un hermano… ¿no?- preguntó Eirina, tomando muy en serio su propuesta

-Sí, pero no puede ser. Porque los hermanos no pasan mucho tiempo sin verse o hablarse y según lo que yo vi, ellos parecían dos jóvenes que vuelven a verse después de años…- explicó el greñudo

-Tal vez si es su hermano Ken- opinó Sawada- Hye lleva casi 4 años aquí por la escuela, tal vez su hermano no había podido verla en todo este tiempo…- le propuso

-¡Ay por favor! Existen las vacaciones y los aviones... de ser así ¿Por qué está aquí ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

-¡Oh, demonios!- se hartó Sorimachi- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Sí, si es un ex novio! Es el chico del que se enamoró hace años y con el que se tuvo que separar por cuestiones que solo Dios sabe. Ahora el volvió y pretende recuperarla y tu ni siquiera podrás mover un dedo, porque la regaste y se la entregaste en bandeja de plata. Eres un idiota y puedes pasar el resto de tu vida chillando y viviendo rodeado de gatos- le exclamó- No te gusta nada de lo que te decimos, si no estás abierto a todas las opciones, sigue creyendo lo que quieras. Pero yo iría a averiguar quién es ese, antes de sacar mil conclusiones que solo me llevarán a perder a la chica que amo. Y déjame decirte que si no es ella, dudo que alguien en su sano juicio mental se fije en un aburrido como tú- terminó por decir Eirina, antes de desplomarse en el sofá, a falta de aire.

 _ **Fin del Flash-Back**_

¡Pero es que no podía ser su hermano! ¡Un hermano no es así de lindo y amoroso! ¿O si lo eran…? Se tiró debajo del árbol, recargo contra este y trató de acomodar todos sus pensamientos. Estaba por volverse loco y su cabeza estallaría con una sola idea más que se ocurriera. Ok… tal vez debería considerar que el chico fuera hermano, primo, amigo, tío o padre de la chica, tal vez debería estar abierto a todas las opciones. Respiró profundamente y se decidió a mirar de nuevo, antes de largarse de ahí.

Lorean, Hye y Kwon ya estaban de pie y se habían acercado al jardín donde Ken se escondía, sabía que debía irse antes de que lo vieran y le preguntaran qué rayos hacía ahí, pero no puedo mover un solo músculo, cuando de nuevo, Kwon se acercó a Hye y le susurró algo al oído. Luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a hablar. Hye tardó en reaccionar y sin borrar su sonrisa, dirigió la mirada exactamente a donde Ken estaba. Y no pudo más. El chico salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. No había opciones, Kwon era un ex de Hye, estaba seguro.

Desde su punto de vista, Kwon apretó la mano de Hye y sin mirarla, sin borrar su sonrisa, dijo:

-El problema de ustedes los niños, es que se complican demasiado la vida. Si se prestaran a escuchar, todo tendría sentido-

-Kwon… tienes la misma edad que Ken- le recordó Hye- Si somos niños, tú también lo eres-

-¿Yo? Para nada…- alegó el coreano- Pero bueno, ¿lo has pensado?- preguntó tornándose serio- ¿Vendrás conmigo a Corea?- Hye miró de nuevo donde Ken había estado parado y suspiró… Sí, tenía que irse. Asintió con la cabeza y confirmó:

-He pedido permiso para faltar jueves, viernes y sábado, aunque tenga que reponer horas de mi seminario. ¿Nos vamos el jueves por la mañana?

-Cuando quieras- sonrió Kwon.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Jueves. 10:00 AM**_

 **=Campo de entrenamiento del Urawa Re Diamonds=**

-¿Cuánto te durara la farsa?- preguntó Sorimachi a Ken, que bebía agua, cansado de tan solo calentar, para dar inicio al entrenamiento. Esos días, el mes de abril estaba por terminar y para inicios de junio, el mundial estaría ya sobre ellos, por tanto, que los directivos los estaban sometiendo a él, Sorimachi y Sawada a un duro entrenamiento que casi no los dejaba respirar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Ken desentendido

-A exactamente cuándo dejaras de haberte tonto y buscarás a Hye Sun para hablar-

-Ya no sigas, te he dicho que eso se acabó- respondió el arquero

-Bueno, entonces ten la nueva, Lorean me dijo ayer que Hye Sun faltara a clases a partir de hoy, hasta el lunes- le dijo Sorimachi, queriendo que su amigo, de una vez por todas, corriera a escuchar a Hye Sun y arreglar las cosas- Se irá de viaje a Corea, con Kwon-

-Ahí lo tienes, se va con él, eso a mí no me debe interesar- el mismo Ken se sorprendió de que lo dicho hubiera salido de su boca, cuando en realidad, había sentido la noticia como un golpe directo al corazón, que lo había hecho temblar y sentirse peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

-De acuerdo- cedió por fin Sorimachi- Yo te lo dije creyendo que aún esperabas arreglar algo. Pero ahí va la verdad…- Eirina dudó, tal vez fuera la única manera, de hacer a Ken entender que debía ir a la universidad- Hye no volverá. Hoy es la última vez, que podrás verla, regresa a Corea y allá se quedará. En estos momentos, debe estar saliendo del campus- dijo sin más. Ken dejó caer la botella de agua y solo atinó a salir corriendo, mientras se quitaba los guantes a medio camino y recibía gritos y protestas del entrenador.

-¿Eso es verdad?- preguntó Sawada, mirando como finalmente, Ken se negaba a no ver más a Hye Sun

-Probablemente lo sea…

 **:-:-:-:-:**

= **Campus de la universidad de Saitama** =

Aparcó el _Camaro_ donde pudo, bajo corriendo rumbo al edificio de los dormitorios y se encontró con un _Porsche_ rentado, estacionado frente a este, dispuesto a salir sin contratiempos ni obstáculos. Y metiendo algunas mochilas a la cajuela, Hye Sun y Kwon, terminaban de empacar. Apenas los vio, se detuvo. Había llegado a tiempo. No sabía si Sorimachi mentía, pero viendo que al parecer, Hye si se iba, no quiso pensar en cuanto duraría su viaje o que hubiera hecho si al llegar ella ya se hubiera ido.

-¡Hye Sun!- exclamó desde el cofre del Porsche. Hye cerró la cajuela, al tiempo que Kwon decidía no meterse en líos y entrar al carro, en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó la coreana fuera del asiento del copiloto, con la mano en la puerta

-No puedes irte…-espetó Ken

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- cuestionó la coreana

-¿Y eso qué más da?- recriminó Ken conteniéndose para no correr hasta ella y estrecharla y besarla y no soltarla- El punto es que no puedes irte, tenemos cosas de que hablar, tienes que escucharme y…

-¿Ahora si quieres hablar? Pues lo siento, ahora yo no quiero- le dijo ella abriendo la puerta- Piérdete Ken, se acabó- concluyó, mientras subía y cerraba tras de sí

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó Kwon

-No empieces y solo arranca- contestó ella poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad

-¿Quieres que lo arrolle?- preguntó el sorprendido, encendiendo el motor

-No me interesa que le pase, si no se quita, pasa sobre él- la coreana cerró los ojos con indiferencia. Kwon sonrió ante esa niñería y le dijo:

-Sabes que si soy capaz de atropellarlo- rió y ella abrió un ojo. Miró a Ken, dispuesto a no moverse de delante del auto

-Vete por la orillita- susurró Hye. Kwon trató de esquivar a Ken al arrancar y tras hacerlo a un lado, arrancó y se perdió en la distancia.

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

¡WA! Ya estamos en la semifinal y eso en serio que pone feliz. Bueno, bueno, las dejo aquí, con este capitulo lleno de intriga, esperando les guste y les resulte entretenido. Ya saben que la vida sin drama no es vida y en estas historias, eso no puede faltar. Gracias a todos por sus palabras de apoyo, nos estamos leyendo, **MAÑANA, SÁBADO 13 DE JUNIO,** para la **gran final,** de **COMIENZA CON UN BESO,** cuarta entrega de la colección: Mundial de Locos (detalles en mi perfil)

Espero sus comentarios si gustan dejarlos. Saludos.

 **GRACIAS A:**

 **CANDY, chicarara, ValeMisaki, Jos Ro Ma**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **JulietaG.28**


	10. Comienza con un beso

**=10. Comienza con un beso=**

-No puedo creerlo- repitió Kwon por tercera vez, en todo el trayecto recorrido. Hacía tan solo 15 minutos que habían salido volando de la universidad de Saitama, el camino era tranquilo y gracias al cielo se hallaba despejado, pronto llegarían a la carretera y de ahí, sería muchísimo más fácil llegar al Aeropuerto de la Ciudad. Hye Sun lo miró, como quien dice _"¿todavía no?"_ y suspiró, porque ciertamente, ella tampoco daba crédito a lo que había hecho momentos atrás.

Hacía una semana, estaba de lo más enamorada de un chico que a su manera y por ley, se había robado del todo su corazón. Hacía una semana, el mismo chico le había roto el corazón con mentiras y ella se había prometido demostrar, que jamás se dejaría humillar. Hacía unos días se había enterado de que la verdad, no era la que ella creía verídica y que las intenciones de Ken, habían sido puras y por amor. Hacía unos días que se había enterado de la verdad, justo en el momento en que Kwon volvía a su vida. Hacía dos días, había visto de nuevo al hombre que aún era dueño de su corazón, lo había encontrado entre los árboles, mirándola y lo había visto partir, con el alma en los pies y la certeza de que Kwon era algo más que un simple amigo. Y esa mañana, aunque debía de haberle explicado, aunque debió de escuchar a su corazón, escuchar a Ken y quedarse a su lado, había orillado a Kwon a sacarla de ahí, a sabiendas de que lo que vendría, sería peor.

-Es en serio Hye, nunca pensé que te atreverías a dejarlo ahí parado- continuó diciendo Kwon, sin creer nada de lo que estaba viviendo- Por un instante, me vi viajando yo solo a Corea-

-Cierra la boca Kwon, limítate a conducir o al próximo al que dejare, será a ti a media avenida- le advirtió la chica

-Ja, ja, ja no tientes a la suerte pequeña, tal vez sea yo el que te deje a media avenida- rió el coreano y por un momento, el corazón y cuerpo de Hye se relajaron, porque cuando arribara al avión, se despediría de los problemas al menos por tres días y al regresa, _solo al regresar,_ tal vez tendría el valor de enmendar lo que debía enmendarse.

Kwon no dijo más y continuó conduciendo hasta llegar a una concurrida avenida, algo lo extrañaba, desde hacía unos momentos, había divisado una bicicleta detrás de ellos, una bicicleta que aparecía y desaparecía cada que el aceleraba o cambiaba de calle. Y en esos momentos, ahí estaba de nuevo. Esperaba que no fuera más que un ciclista siguiendo la misma ruta o algo por el estilo. Hye Sun no reparó en nada de eso y miró el camino a través de la ventana, recordando cada sonrisa y cada latir acelerado que Ken, le había provocado, semanas atrás. A quien engañaba… _lo amaba._

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Existen razones por las que la gente decide dedicarse toda su vida a una carrera en específico. Los médicos por ejemplo, lo hacen porque les gusta ayudar a los demás. Las bailarinas, practican porque el arte es su pasión. Los futbolistas porque la cancha conlleva sus metas y sus sueños. Los ciclistas, porque son lo bastante capaces de soportar pedalear por calles planas o empinadas, por montañas, puentes o simplemente alguna rampa. Y es esa la precisa razón, por la que los futbolistas, no deciden jugar a ser ciclistas.

Japón es conocido por las hermosas calles que rodean sus ciudades, por los caminos adornados y tradicionales de la población. Por las calles empinadas, perfectas para bajar en picada o sufrir en la subida. Y de eso último, Ken era fiel testigo.

¿Pero quién podía culparlo?

Llevaba casi 15 minutos pedaleando por las distintas calles de la ciudad que conducían a las avenidas y posteriormente a la carretera principal con rumbo al aeropuerto. A penas Hye Sun y Kwon, lo había dejado atrás acelerando en su Porsche rentado, el arquero había llegado a la determinación de no dejarse vencer ahí. De no perder la oportunidad de hablar, escuchar, gritar, susurrar o lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer para recuperar a la única mujer a la que había amado más que cualquier otra cosa en su vida. Y así, echando a correr, viendo como las placas traseras del Porsche se alejaban cada vez más y sin tiempo para ir y buscar su auto, arrancar y saber dónde andaba Hye, había arrebatado la bicicleta que en esos momentos montaba, a una chica rubia que por ahí caminaba. A ratos, divisaba el carro de Hye Sun y se motivaba para pedalear aún más fuerte, a ratos también, perdía de vista el auto y retrasaba al intentar seguir pero bajando los pedaleos. Ser ciclista, jamás le habría funcionado. Era muy difícil andar cuesta arriba por las calles empinadas de la ciudad…

Sin embargo, valían la pena si así alcanzaba el Porsche. Y entonces lo divisó una vez más, antes de llegar a la avenida principal, que conectaba las carreteras a la ciudad y con ellas el camino al aeropuerto, el carro que seguía se unió a las filas del tránsito vehicular, dándole la oportunidad de esforzarse al máximo y poder alcanzarlo.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

Miró de nuevo el retrovisor, justo cuando el semáforo se coloreaba verde. No podía ser cierto, pero al tiempo, lo era. Detrás de ellos, la bicicleta que los había estado siguiendo se acercó un poco más de lo que otras veces y así Kwon, pudo divisar de quien se trataba. El ex de Hye, Ken.

Aceleró a sabiendas de que a Hye no le gustaría nada notar que su noviecito la estaba siguiendo, pero manteniendo la velocidad permitida en una avenida tan concurrida. Los semáforos, eran un problema, justo cuando creía haber dejado atrás a Ken, el alto se marcaba y le obligaba a esperar y mirar como la bicicleta reaparecía y se unía al tránsito. Por suerte, pronto dejarían atrás aquella avenida y saldrían a carretera libre, donde sería imposible, que les diera alcance.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa? Parece que alguien te siguiera- le dijo Hye Sun en un arranque presuroso, luego del rojo.

-Pasa que tu novio viene ahí detrás, con una bicicleta. Nos sigue desde las calles, poco después de salir de la Universidad, no puedo creer que tenga fuerzas para llegar hasta acá, hemos recorrido ya un buen tramo- explicó Kwon. Hye instintivamente, miró hacia atrás y agudizó la vista en busca de la mencionada bicicleta. Justo entonces, la vio, se acercaba rápido, gracias a un nuevo alto que les detenía. Tan pronto como el semáforo cambio a verde, ella se acomodó en el asiento y exclamó:

-¡Sácanos de aquí! Piérdelo.

-¿No crees que sería mejor detenerme y que hablaras con él? ¿O qué nena, temes caer de nuevo en sus redes?- se mofo el coreano

-Solo piérdelo Kwon, no quiero hablar con Ken- dijo la coreana. En su interior, Hye sabía la verdad, que de tener la oportunidad, caería en las redes de Ken. Y no quería. No después de que no la dejo hablar, no después de que le insinuó que Kwon era su salida de escape y su consuelo luego de la ruptura. Eso si no.

-Vale, vale, veré como me deshago de él- dijo Kwon y aceleró, pasándose un solo alto, para poder dejarlo más atrás. Pronto se unieron a una avenida, algo vacía para poder conducir sin detenerse y con menos altos de por medio. Mirando cada 30 segundos el retrovisor, Kwon advirtió que finalmente lo habían perdido.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

¡Demonios! Ya se habían percatado de su presencia. Había notado como de un momento a otro, el Porsche se movía más rápido y como de un momento a otro, buscaba una salida para dejarlo atrás. Por un instante, sintió como sus esperanzas se iban agotando y como cada vez notaba más lejos el auto que se había empeñado en seguir.

Pero entonces, la solución, surgió como un milagro. A su derecha, una de las calles daba exactamente a una serie de callejones que si sabía seguir, lo sacarían más rápido a la misma avenida, podría darles alcance si se apresuraba, tal vez hasta adelantarlos un poco. Al final, tener una bicicleta, algo mucho más compacto para viajar que un carro, era de mucha ayuda.

Rápidamente se coló a través de los callejones y se apresuró a guiarse por el recuerdo de hacía algunos meses que había andado por esa zona, con Sawada y Sorimachi, para poder encontrar el atajo que su mente había ideado. Pasó como alma que lleva el diablo, a través de callejones concurridos, de callejuelas oscuras y de paredes que lo obligaban a desviarse. Pero lo encontró.

Después de un rato, dio con un callejón que desembocaba en la entrada de la avenida, pero no lo cruzó. Se detuvo un poco a meditar la posibilidad de que el Porsche, ya hubiera atravesado aquella zona, no tenía ni idea, no era bueno calculando el tiempo. Un carro se detuvo en esa esquina, era el Porsche, que se veía obligado a detenerse por el semáforo que seguro había ahí. Parecía conducir más lento y eso le animó. Siguió pedaleando calles al frente hasta encontrar otro callejón parecido al anterior. Le llevó una o dos cuadras poder encontrarlo y sin detenerse hasta llegar a la equina, pedaleó con fuerzas.

El aterrizaje fue algo abrupto, ya que no metió los frenos ni calculó como bajar. Dio un salto para deshacerse de la bicicleta que terminó tirada a media acera y advirtió la ausencia de semáforo en la esquina. Dos más adelante, el alto se erguía coloreado en amarillo, pero no en esa calle. Pasaron, uno, dos, tres carros, cuando finalmente vio el Porsche acercarse. Y no lo dudó, se colocó a media avenida, cerrando el paso al carro que se aproximaba.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 **-** ¡Hye!- exclamó Kwon apenas divisó a Ken. Entre el arquero y el carro, había casi 70 metros de distancia, pero Kwon no dudaba que el loco parado a distancia, fuera el loco ex novio de Hye, que de alguna manera, les había rebasado.

-Dime que no es Ken…- susurró Hye en cuanto notó a cierta persona apostada a media avenida

-No creo que quiera quitarse y no veo alguna calle, donde el carro quepa para esquivarle. De tratar pasar al lado, lo más probable es que el salga golpeado- le dijo Kwon bajando la velocidad

-No, no te detengas Kwon, busca una manera de no tengamos que llegar a él- pidió la pequeña coreana

-Hye, no hay de otra a menos que quieras que ahora si lo arrolle-

-Pues hazlo- dijo sin más. Kwon no necesito mirarla para saber que bromeaba, pero aun así, hizo rugir el motor, y acelero un kilómetro más. Hye cerró los ojos, a veces Kwon, hacía locuras, por ella.

Parado a media avenida, Ken esperaba que solo fuera su imaginación, el hecho de que el carro aproximándose había aumentado la velocidad. No era así. Kwon aceleró y esperó la reacción de su copiloto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo arrolles, detente- rogó Hye de último momento. Pero Kwon ya lo sabía y había bajado la velocidad, deteniéndose a un metro de la figura intacta de Ken- Te odio Kwon- dijo la chica, antes de bajar presurosamente del carro y hacerle frente de una vez por todas al arquero que apenas verla, había comenzado a caminar hacia ella.

Una vez abajo, Hye rodeó el carro hasta estar delante del mismo y con Ken caminando velozmente hacia ella.

-¡Que rayos te pasa! ¿Qué haces a media avenida? ¿Acaso no aprecias tu vida? ¿Qué tal si decidíamos no detenernos?- exclamó rudamente, pero con preocupación palpable en las oraciones. Ken no dijo nada, siguió caminado hasta alcanzarla y sin previo aviso, sin abrir la boca, sin nada más que la intención. Tomó a Hye Sun por la cintura y la acercó a él, antes de sellar sus labios sobre los de ella.

¡WOW! No había otra palabra que describiera exactamente lo que Hye sintió. Los labios de Ken sobre los de ella, eran algo nuevo, era como el último beso que le había plantado, la noche de la fiesta de victoria del Urawa. Pero real. Ese sí era un beso. Había sabor, textura, ternura, deseo, amor, cariño, todo en esa caricia, todo lo que necesitaban y les había hecho falta. Se resistió a corresponder, hasta que el arquero se alejó de ella, solo para susurrar:

-No Hye, no se ha acabado. Aún nos queda mucho por delante-

La última frase que ella le había dicho, había sido eso: _Se acabó…_ Y ahora, luego de haberlo dejado, de haberlo herido, luego de haber rogado a Kwon que de cualquier manera posible le perdiera el rastro, Ken, el hombre que amaba, le decía que no, que nada acababa, que aún quedaba mucho. ¡Dios santo a quién pretendía engañar! Ella lo amaba, lo adoraba tanto como adoraba a Kwon. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, atinó a decir:

-Perdón-

-No hay nada que perdonar… Solo no me vuelvas a dejar- sonrió el chico. Y limpió la lágrima que ella dejaba caer, antes de besarla de nuevo.

-Te prometo que no lo haré…- susurró ella alejándose solo unos centímetros

-Y este beso, no es un final, ni es para devolvértelo. Este beso, es un inicio…

-Porque así comenzó, con un beso- dijo ella sonriendo, ante de volver a apoderar de los labios del arquero.

Desde su asiento, Kwon miraba la escena realmente, conmovido y bastante alegre, de que existiera un hombre como aquel, que hacía de todo por estar con ella, por no perderla, por alcanzarla, aun cuando ella misma tratara de imponer la distancia. Sonrió. Otorgó espacio a la pareja mientras retrocedía, unos metros para poder orillarse y al estar bien estacionado, se decidió a salvarles la vida, antes de que otro carro, pasara por ahí.

Bajó del auto y se recargó en la puerta del conductor, con la ventanilla abajo, metió una mano al carro e hizo sonar el claxon, logrando que Ken y Hye Sun, se separaran.

-Venga, quitaros de la avenida o acabaran como estampillas- rió

-Este, todavía no se va- refunfuño Ken, rodeando a Hye con una mano encima de sus hombros y guiándola a la orilla, frente a Kwon- Mira no sé quién seas, pero…- comenzó a decirle al chico, que rió despreocupadamente ante el inicio de la oración e hizo que se quedara callado.

-¿Ya dejaste de hacer drama para saber quién soy?- se mofó.

-Kwon…- le regaño Hye Sun

-Vale, vale- el chico alzó las manos en señal de derrota y aun sonriendo, extendió una mano a Ken, que lo miraba interrogante- Soy Lee Kwon Sun, hermano mayor de Hye Sun, un placer conocerte- le dijo.

-¿QUE?- exclamó el portero _-¡Maldito Sorimachi sabelotodo!- se quejó en sus pensamientos._

 _-_ Así como lo oyes, Kwon es mi hermano- le confirmó Hye en una sonrisa- Como puedes ver, él tiene tu edad. A los 18 se fue de Corea para estudiar arquitectura en Inglaterra- explicó- La última vez que lo vi, fue hace dos años, en su graduación, pero no me quedé más que un solo día, ya que las clases aquí son exigentes y se requería de todo mi tiempo para llegar a donde ahorita estoy.

-Y es por eso que yo vine aquí esta vez- continuó Kwon- Hace un año que me asenté permanentemente en Corea y comencé a trabajar. Creo que soy bueno, ya que me va bien y tengo ánimos incluso de fundar una empresa propia con el tiempo. Pero por ahora, mis planes más importantes, son la boda que pronto festejare. Vine aquí a ver a mi pequeña hermanita y a invitarla a mi boda, que será dentro de un mes. Admito que no reacciono como yo esperaba, dado que llegue en un mal momento. Lamento si pensaste algo que no era, creo que mi presencia aquí, no te ha sido bastante agradable- se burló el coreano. Ken necesito unos momentos más para procesar la información, pero al final, no pareció caerle tan mal todo lo que le dijeron. Lo único realmente malo, fue tener que disculparse con Sorimachi.

 **:-:-:-:-:**

 _ **Principios de mayo. Lunes.**_

 **=Centro comercial Lalapot Shin Minato=**

Llevaban casi una hora recorriendo las tiendas del lugar. Habían visto ropa, accesorios de casa, objetos que creyeron agradarían y también una que otra tienda de antigüedades y arte moderno. Nada les gustaba. O más bien, nada terminaba por convencer a Hye Sun.

La boda de Kwon, estaba próxima a celebrarse y Hye Sun, que había conseguido tener el sábado calendarizado vacío, quería sorprender a su hermano, con un regalo muy, muy especial, en una fecha tan importante.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Ken y Hye Sun terminaran. Luego de la reconciliación a media avenida y la sarta de información que le habían proporcionado al arquero, Ken y Hye Sun, en compañía de Kwon, habían regresado a la universidad, para tener tiempo para hablar (y encontrar a la chica dueña de bicicleta que Ken había tomado). Se habían hecho de largas charlas, primeramente entre Ken y Hye, que habían aclarado todo lo sucedido, que habían llegado a la conclusión de no volver a ocultarse nada, aunque fuera por buenas razone y sobre todo, no volverse a dejar de los cometarios de otros, para tomar decisiones por los dos. Luego, Ken había charlado mucho con Kwon, respecto a su relación con la hermana menor del coreano, dicha plática, había culminado con Ken disculpándose por haberlo odiado de momento y prometiéndole siempre hacer lo que hasta entonces había hecho, amar a Hye, valorarla y cuidarla, siendo capaz de muchas cosas con tal de tenerla a su lado.

Ahora, con todo lo que debía enmendarse, solucionado, la feliz pareja, buscaba impaciente, un regalo perfecto. Y fue justo entonces, cuando recorriendo el centro comercial, Ken se detuvo en un mini kiosco de revistas y libros. Entre los artículos, se hallaban varios periódicos, uno exactamente colocado en la sección de ESPECTACULOS INTERNACIONALES.

El artículo, recitaba:

" **ÉXITO TOTAL: BALLET "El Cascanueces". MUNICH, ALEMANIA"**

" **Después de una larga espera para los amantes del ballet, la empresa que hasta entonces**

 **Había trabajo arduamente en su nueva producción, se enorgullece de sostener el gran éxito**

 **Artístico que resulto de su nueva temporada.**

 **La bailarina principal, que interpretó a Clara. Declara su opinión de la producción y se sonroja**

 **Cuando nuestros reporteros, le preguntan acerca de su extraña relación con el Capitán de la Selección Nacional**

 **Alemana de Futbol Soccer, Karl Heinz Schneider, que probablemente, se une a la OLA ALEMANA DEL AMOR"**

¡No podía ser…!

El conocido y más interesante jugador alemán, Karl Heinz Schneider, se hallaba finalmente, enamorado.

¿Pero cuál era esa historia…?

 ** _** - FIN - **_**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **NOTAS:**

 ***Lee Hye Sun** es un personaje propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 ***Lee Kwon Sun** es un personaje propiedad de **JulietaG.28**

 ***Todos los personajes de Captain Tsubasa, son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y SHEISHUA**

 ****PRÓXIMO ESTRENO:** _"_ _Jeté, Grand jeté, I love You_ _"_ que será protagonizada por el siempre galante y adorado capitán alemán **Karl Heinz Schneider****

 ***Comienza con un beso** es la cuarta entrega de la colección MUNDIAL DE LOCOS, que puedes encontrar detallada en mi perfil. Igualmente, te invito a visitar mi DEVIANTART, en asociación a Vale Misaki, donde podrás encontrar las portadas, Fichas OC y alguno que otro dibujo de las historias de esta saga.

 **:-:-:**

¡DIOS MIO! Por fin el final, realmente me a sido agradable escribir esta historia, que creo ha sacado lo mejor de mi para los personajes de Captain Tsubasa. Admito, que Ken no es de mis personajes preferidos, pero me he encariñado bastante con él a lo largo de esta trama, que más que para mí, es para ustedes. Espero haberlo hecho imaginar, que se emocionaran y sufrieran con los personajes y sobre todo que se animaran a continuar leyéndome. Cada palabra que dejan para mí, es realmente un aliento a seguir y una alegría para mi pobre corazón de pollo que se emociona leyéndolos. Espero contar con vosotros en mis siguientes entregas y que siempre se animen a dejar su opinión. Como pueden ver, esto es toda una saga, en la siguiente trama, podrán encontrar un romance entre el Capitan Alemán y un nuevo personaje que les tengo preparado, también, incluyo la presencia de otros miembros creados por mi, que si desean conocer, podeis encontrar en las historias anteriores.

Espero no haberos defraudado y animarlos a seguirme hasta el final. De nuevo **MIL Y MAS MIL GRACIAS A TODOS.** _ **Nos estamos leyendo…**_

 _ **GRACIAS A:**_

 _ **GUEST,**_

 _ **OPAWER,**_

 _ **CANDY,**_

 _ **JOS ROMA,**_

 _ **ELI 15,**_

 _ **ANDY PELIAZUL,**_

 _ **LUCIO ATOM,**_

 _ **CHICA RARA,**_

 _ **ANGEL NEGRO,**_

 _ **VALEMISAKI,**_

 _ **MELINA,**_

 _ **SOY FAN,**_

 _ **AIDE AMOR,**_

 _ **SUSY EUGENIO:**_ _Esta historia, es dedicada a ti, espero haber llenado cada expectativa que pusiste en mí y encontrarte más adelante, en algo escrito por mi o por ti. Un abrazo._

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_

 _ **JuelietaG.28**_


End file.
